How to Be a Guy (and Fail)
by Searchingformyheart
Summary: Cliché: Boarding school? Check. Rima and Nagi being roommates? Check. Crossdressing? Check. Twist: Rima's the one pretending to be a guy. And what is she supposed to do about that weird egg under her pillow?
1. My Name is Riku

**First of a three-shot that I might eventually expand into a whole story.**

* * *

"What. The. Fuck."

"Rima!" My mother scolded, no doubt for my improper language. I ignored her and pointed at the gigantic campus.

"This is my new boarding school? How the hell did you get Dad to agree?" She opened her mouth and I held up a hand, cutting her off. "Right. You got divorced in exchange for him funding all cost of my education and necessities, blah blah blah. Are you sure I'm only going to be stuck here until you find a job and a place to live that isn't your friends' house?"

She nodded. "That is, unless you want to stay longer." I could practically hear her thinking, 'I wouldn't mind using more of your father's money.'

I sighed and picked up my bags. "I won't." As I was about to enter the gates, my mother pulled me back awkwardly. I looked back, thinking that she wanted to say goodbye, but was dumbfounded when she held up a giant hoodie, guy jeans, and sunglasses. A pair of sneakers dangled in her other hand.

I crossed my arms, confused. "What's wrong with my outfit?" I had chosen to simply wear a white blouse with a sleeveless black vest over it, and a red plaid skirt. My hair was curled into perfect ringlets, and sheer tights hugged my legs before disappearing into a pair of leather riding boots.

She cringed. "Well, Rima, you see…"

"I see…what?" I prompted.

She winced again. "This school happens to be an…um… allboyschool." She said the last three words so fast they blurred together. I glared.

"Come again? Did you just say that this is a boys-only boarding school? Wait, are you telling me to pretend to be a_ guy?"_ I asked incredulously, the clothing she was holding suddenly making sense. I considered whacking them out of her hand and stomping all over them, but held.

"Yes." She squeaked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rima, but you wouldn't have agreed!"

"I don't!" I shouted, furious. "I can't pretend to be a guy!"

My mother hesitated before plunging forward. "Well… it's not like you have any breasts."

Oh, that is _it._

"Yes, so I should obviously go to an all-boys boarding school. Mhmm. Perfect sense. Just so you and Dad can get divorced and all that. That's a happy, happy thing! You know what, just give me the clothes and I'll change right here! In the middle of the road! That way, I can blow my cover before I start pretending!" I snapped, glaring with cold fury at her.

She sighed. "We don't have a choice. You can't go to a public school because there are no dorms or places for you to sleep. We can't both intrude on Yukari's hospitality forever, and I can't take care of you while I'm looking for a job. And unless you want to move to Europe with your father…" She trailed off, looking pleadingly at me. "This is the only boarding school in this area within your father's budget."

I took several deep breaths and admitted that she was right. Internally, of course. Finally, I grudgingly took the clothes, and changed in the car.

I tucked all my hair into the hoodie, making sure none of it showed. Then I put on sunglasses and wiped off my lip-gloss, and took off my face makeup as well. I couldn't say I looked like a man, but I definitely didn't resemble a girl in this getup. People would probably think I looked like a young boy. No different than usual, just the gender had changed.

I stepped out and my mother smiled gratefully. Then, she embraced me. "Call me, okay?" I nodded and hugged her back.

"Go find a job." I retorted, but not unkindly. She laughed and nodded, then drove away.

"Home sweet home." I muttered sarcastically as I lugged my bags onto my new campus.

* * *

I had to wander around for quite a bit before I found my room. "301." I read out loud. My roommate was… Fujisaki Nagihiko?

"Wonder what he's like." I said to myself, before pushing the door open.

A guy was laying on one of the beds and tossing a basketball aimlessly into the air and catching it while he talked to another boy, who was sitting on the cushy chair next to the bed.

The one on the bed had long, silky, violet hair. From the back, I might've thought he was a girl, but his handsome face and toned physique obviously suggested otherwise.

The brunette on the chair had shockingly green eyes, and a wide, easy grin. I didn't know which one was Nagihiko. Both were amazingly attractive, and seemed nice. Geez, I had better not make any comments like that out loud, or else they might think I'm gay.

They turned towards me as I awkwardly opened the door. Purple head sat up. "You must be Mashiro Riku."

I nodded, realizing that my voice would give away my gender. (What the hell, mother? My name is Riku?)

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." He introduced himself, smiling kindly. I shook his outstretched hand.

"I'm Souma Kukai." The brunette said, smiling and patting me on the back. _Ow. Guys hit hard. _"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Fujisaki reached forward, as if to take them off, and I reeled backwards, cradling them protectively as I tried to lower my voice. "Nghkngh!" I grunted, trying to convey that I wanted to keep them on.

He drew back, looking confused and slightly alarmed. "O-Okay, then. Sorry." He looked guilty and ashamed, and I realized that he must've thought that I was blind.

Dammit, how do I communicate? I really need to get my hands on some paper and a pen.

I smiled to show that no harm was done, and then turned to unpack. I froze when I realized that I would only have girl clothes. I unzipped a tiny portion and peeked inside, breathing a sigh of relief when I realized my mom had repacked the suitcase. I didn't know whether to be impressed or disgruntled.

Hurriedly stowing my undergarments in a small, hidden compartment in the suitcase, I pulled out a bunch of hoodies and jeans and t-shirts and hung them up in the closet. Fujisaki and Souma were talking about basketball again.

I finished unpacking and sat awkwardly on the bed, wondering what I was supposed to do now. I had arrived after all lessons were done, and now was free time.

Fujisaki tapped me on the shoulder. "Want me to give you a tour?" I nodded, as Souma said goodbye and swept out the door.

Fujisaki took me to see the school portion of the campus, touring the classrooms. Teachers were grading papers in some of them.

I crashed into a girl running hurriedly by, pink hair clipped by a black barrette. She dropped the papers she was holding and her mouth dropped open. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized, picking up her papers and then running away. Her honey eyes had been striking.

I thought that this was an all-boys school, though. I gestured in the girl's general direction and raised my eyebrows. Fujisaki understood my question. "Ah, that's the new T.A. They keep leaving 'cause of us."

It took me a moment to realize that by 'us', he meant guys. I grunted. "Hmm." He took it as a sign to continue.

"Well, they're usually girls, so a lot of us harass them. I don't, though. It's quite rude. There is one T.A. that's been here pretty long. Name's Utau. Blonde, beautiful, with violet eyes. Kukai's head over heels for her, but she won't give him the time of the day." He grinned.

He tilted his head towards the pink girl's direction, where she had run off. "That was Amu. She's quite pretty, too. Her hair is quite unique. I think she might quit soon, though. She's kind of clumsy and Ikuto, this upperclassman, is always teasing her. Shame, really. She's a really sweet girl once you get to know her."

He thought for a second. "There's one more named Yaya. Hyperactive and bouncy, but her looks keep people from making instant judgments. Despite the energy she has, she makes a great friend."

I immediately decided that I did not like Fujisaki Nagihiko.

I know. It's a totally irrational judgment, right? He was being nice, and he was attractive, and he had good things to say about other people, even behind their backs. He was evidently good and knowledgeable at sports, and had good grades, from what he and Souma were talking about. The guy was perfect.

And perfect people are always hiding something.

Okay, and maybe I was jealous of the perfect ones. Just a bit. But my main reason was still that Fujisaki Nagihiko probably had some giant secret that none of his friends knew about, and he was despicable for keeping it from them. That was all.

"Mhmm." I said in response. He stopped walking.

"You…um… you do talk, right?" He asked cautiously, trying not to offend me if I was mute as well as blind. I rolled my eyes behind my shades, even though he couldn't see them.

I nodded. He looked relieved, but then asked another question. "Well, why don't you?"

I grunted. "Mhmm."

God, even I was getting tired of this 'Hmm' 'Mhmm' 'nod' 'shake' 'gesture' business. I wanted to talk, dammit! Instead, I mimed writing. He understood and pulled a small notepad and pen from his pocket.

I wrote, _I'm not talking because I don't like talking. And I don't really like you, either, Fujisaki. _Then I handed it to him. His face fell as he read it.

Blunt, but the closer I got to him, the harder it would be to keep my own secret. Besides, I didn't want anything to do with someone that lied to his friends like he probably did.

But then he smiled. "Well, you barely know me. I'll just keep trying. I hope we can be friends, Riku-san."

He gave me the notepad and pen. "You can keep this. I'll be in the dorm if you need me."

I looked down to what he had handed me as he strolled away. He had written something, too. _You can call me Nagihiko._

I scowled. "Never."

* * *

**So yes, Part 1. It'll get funnier once Rima can talk, I promise. Though I found the grunting thing kind of amusing. I might turn this into a whole story after I finish AMI. (Speaking of which, shameless self-advertising! Please read my main Rimahiko fanfic, All My Imperfections. If you want.)**

**Review?**

**~Sea**


	2. Dude's a Chick

**I apologize in advance for the terrible fail.**

* * *

Dude's a Chick

"So, who's this?" Poke.

"I haven't seen him before." Shy smile.

"Perhaps the new student." Push of the glasses.

"This here is Mashiro Riku!" Giant whack on the back.

"Guys, leave him alone." Sickening sympathetic glance.

The blue-haired hottie that had first poked me stood up straight. The soft looking blonde was glancing at me nervously with ruby eyes. The green haired smart looking person pushed his glasses up again. Souma grinned. Fujisaki was... I don't know. Looking like a nice person on his bed.

I shrank further into my hoodie, a tick mark evident on my forehead. I hated people surrounding me, and they were all pressed in a circle around me staring.

I fought the urge to shout, "Away, fuckers!" Instead, I attempted to glare from behind the sunglasses I wore. They didn't notice.

"He doesn't really like to talk." Fujisaki informed them helpfully, no doubt trying to get on my good side. I nodded.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde apologized. He held out a hand. "I'm Hotori Tadase." I smiled and shook his hand.

Blue-hair shrugged. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nice to meet you." He didn't hold out his hand. I realized that he must be the upperclassman that harassed the pink haired T.A. I nodded in response.

"I'm Sanjou Kairi." Glasses nodded at me in acknowledgement, and I did the same.

"Wanna go shoot some hoops?" Souma asked in a friendly manner. I shook my head so vigorously that I fell over backwards. Fujisaki burst out laughing, but quickly covered it up.

"Not the athletic type?" Hotori asked, sympathetically. "Don't worry, you're not the only one." I was beginning to think he was the least guy-ish of them all. Not that that was a bad thing. Guys could be primitive.

"It'll be fun." Tsukiyomi raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

I nodded, but Souma latched on to my arm and dragged me out of the room so fast I had to hold onto my hoodie and glasses to make sure they didn't fall off. He zoomed around at the speed of a car, pulling me along on the ground.

He arrived at the basketball court and dropped me, where I lay on the pavement, in shock and half dead. I glared as he grinned. "So you're playing, right?"

I opened my mouth to retort with a 'Hell no', but then remembered I couldn't talk. I settled for another invisible glare. He took this as a yes.

The other guys had caught up, and Fujisaki was bouncing a basketball and looking illegally attractive. I scowled.

"Riku! Catch!" Fujisaki passed the ball to me and I just barely snagged it with my fingers. Wait, who was on my team? Who do I throw it to now?! In a panic, I threw it back to Fujisaki, who was further up the court now.

The ball went all of two feet and plopped on the ground, rolling pathetically. Everyone stopped.

Awkward silence ensued. I could practically hear the dot dot dots.

"Dude, you throw like a girl!" Souma cracked up hard, doubled over laughing.

_ I __**am**__ a girl, dumbass!_

I hung my head in fake shame. I couldn't fake cry since I was supposed to be a guy, but I was still the master of making people feel sorry for me.

I fidgeted awkwardly, looking down and forcing myself to blush. Souma stopped laughing, eyes wide at my 'embarrassment'. "Oh, sorry, man. Maybe we should play soccer instead. "

I shook my head again, but apparently he never learned, because I got dragged over to the soccer field, the mud staining my hoodie. _I shall kill you, Souma._

Things didn't get any better when Fujisaki offered a hand. I found that I couldn't get up, and grudgingly took it. It was surprisingly warm and soft. Ugh.

That's when a soccer ball hit me in the gut and I fell over again. Fujisaki looked alarmed. "Riku!"

I groaned and waved him off, getting up and dragging myself to the nurse's office. I couldn't take this exercise torture anymore.

Fujisaki tagged along annoyingly, a worried expression on his face. I shot him a look, but was too busy hurting to protest.

When I got into the nurse's office, she looked at me, eyebrows raised. She seemed to recognize me. "Out." She shooed Fujisaki away, and he reluctantly left. She turned to face me.

"Mashiro Rima?" She asked. I started, surprised she knew my name.

"Yes!" I answered voice hoarse from a few hours of not speaking. She nodded.

"Right. We've been informed of your situation. The Headmaster allows you to attend, but should the other students find out, there surely would be drama. That is why we ask you disguise yourself. I hope you understand. Now, where are you hurt?"

I showed her the forming bruise from the soccer ball. She clicked her tongue.

"Did Kukai injure you? He kicks really hard and whenever he plays, someone gets one of these marks. He's a good kid, though. Gets kind of carried away." I laughed, surprised that this was such an often occurrence that she could recognize Souma's kicks.

Speaking of which, she looked somehow familiar. I remembered Fujisaki's description of the T.A., Utau. The nurse looked slightly older than Kukai, with long blonde hair tied into pigtails and striking amethyst eyes.

"Are you Utau?" I asked as she applied some salve on the wound and wrapped it. She nodded without looking up.

"Oh. I heard you were a teacher assistant, though." She shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. I'm the nurse assistant. The nurse happens to be out today." She handed me an icepack and pulled my hoodie back down.

"I think Sou- Kukai likes you." I noted, watching her roll her eyes.

"You should see him staggering in here pretending to be sick all the time." She said, but I caught a faint smile on her lips.

"Lovesick, maybe." I smiled as I said that and she laughed.

"Well, you better get back to your dorm and take a shower to wash out the mud. Make sure no one sees you. You can keep the bandages on in the shower." She told me, ruffling my hair. Utau was pretty nice, and I decided I liked her.

I walked back to the dorm and peered in, glad to see that Fujisaki wasn't back, and neither were any of his friends. I quickly shed my disguise and went into the bathroom, taking off my tank and undergarments, putting them in a bag to wash later. I stowed the bag away where it wouldn't be found, turned on the shower, and hopped in.

As I finished toweling off, I realized that I forgot to bring clothes to change. I hadn't heard the door open, so I simply wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out into my room, rifling through the closet to pick out a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie. I had just pulled out the hoodie when the door was flung open.

"Ikuto, I swear I will-" The girl stopped short, eyes fixed on me. Her mouth dropped open. I recognized her as Amu, the pink-haired T.A. Then she screamed.

I leaped forward and covered her mouth, simultaneously shutting the door with a foot. She stopped screaming as I let my hand go.

"Quiet!" I hissed. She nodded and whispered,

"Sorry, I was just surprised. But what are you doing here? You're not allowed here in the dorms unless you're a T.A or a student or teacher, but you can't be any of those."

"And why-" she peered into the bathroom, where the mirror was still foggy from my shower, "are you taking a shower here?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, but I actually am a student. I'm Mashiro Rima."

I explained to her the whole situation while I got dressed in the closet. Even if she was a girl, I didn't want to change in front of a stranger. I stepped out and pinned my wet hair up, then pulled the hood up and a pair of sunglasses on.

"So, yeah. Kind of weird, but here I am." I finished, plopping into my bed next to her. "Comments?"

She shrugged. "Well, it makes sense, I guess. Should I call you Riku around the others? Or do you prefer Mashiro?" I was feeling generous, so I let her call me Riku. She nodded, smiling.

"Your secret's safe with me, so you don't have to worry. I'm Hinamori Amu, by the way. You can call me Amu." I smiled back at her, relieved.

"So why were you looking for Tsukiyomi? This isn't his dorm." I asked curiously. _It's evil Fujisaki's dorm. And mine, unfortunately._

She shrugged again. "He stuffed a perverted letter in my dorm mailbox. I was looking for him so I could beat him up, but he wasn't in his dorm. If he's not, then he's usually in Nagi's."

I nodded. That made sense, too. Earlier, they all seemed at home in this room.

She stood up and stretched. "I have to go for dinner soon, so I'll see you around. Bye, Rima!" She waved with a friendly smile.

"Bye, Amu. " I answered as she walked out the door.

I pulled out my laptop and surfed the Internet until dinner. Fujisaki knocked on the door to call me. I shut the laptop and pulled on a pair of sneakers, then walked out and fell into step next to Fujisaki. I attempted to lose him by walking slower, but he just adjusted his steps. I scowled.

"You're one strange-tempered guy." Fujisaki observed. "What did I do, man?"

I cringed at the way he addressed me like a male. This was so weird. I shook my head to indicate that I didn't want answer. He stopped walking.

"There's something off about you, Riku-san. What are you hiding?"

"..." There was a long, pregnant pause.

Then I bolted.

"Riku!" I faintly heard him call behind me, but didn't dare look back as I ran like hell.

I slowed and tried to look normal as I entered the dining area. Nobody paid me any attention, all milling around getting food or switching tables.

I saw Souma, Tsukiyomi, Sanjou, and Hotori at one table. Souma caught sight of me and waved me over. I reluctantly started in that direction when someone called my alter ego's name.

"Riku!" My head snapped towards the sound. Amu was waving at me from a table as well. Beside her sat Utau, and a brunette girl who was eating with gusto.

The guys looked shocked. Tsukiyomi glared at me. Souma looked kind of hurt.

I'll admit, I got scared. I slunk away to Amu's table so I wouldn't have to face the wrath or weird questions of the guys.

"Hey, Rima. Long time no see." Utau said playfully. I nodded, wishing I could talk. Then I remembered the paper pad and pen Fujisaki had given me.

"How do you guys know him? Isn't he new?" The brunette asked, her mouth full. She was cute and pretty in a happy, playful way. Utau was more of a serious beauty, and Amu was sweetly beautiful.

People had often told me that I was 'gorgeously elegant' 'cute as a doll' 'petitely beautiful' and more, but I couldn't imagine what I looked like now. Probably a gangster or a mugger. I shrunk in depression at the realization.

I wrote on the pad. _Yes. I'm the new student, Mashiro Riku. You can just call me Riku. Utau took care of my wound earlier today, and I ran into Amu by accident._

She nodded as she read it. "That's cool! I'm Yuiki Yaya, but you can just call me Yaya!" She paused. "Wait, why did Utau-chan call you Rima?"

She said this last part rather loudly, and several people turned to look at us. Utau slapped a hand over Yaya's mouth. "My mistake. Sorry, Riku." It was clear that if Yaya were told my secret, she would accidentally mention it. I nodded emphatically. She pushed Utau's hand away and ate a couple more bites before responding.

"Oh, okay. Why don't you talk?" She asked curiously. I shrugged. _I don't really like talking._ I wrote.

She nodded again and dove back into her food. Amu, Utau, and I all sweat dropped. That was when Tsukiyomi stormed over to our table.

"Hey, how do you know Amu?" He snarled dangerously, and I shrank back in alarm and fear. Souma was right on his heels, looking like I had betrayed him. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Guys. Always making assumptions.

"None of your business, Ikuto." Amu snapped. Ikuto drew back, looking a little surprised. "Riku's our friend."

"Yeah, don't mess with him." Utau slung an arm around my shoulder, smirking as Souma winced.

I knew that they were trying to help, but they probably just made things worse. Only Yaya didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"I don't get it. Why is Ikuto so upset?" She asked innocently, tilting her head. I wanted to facepalm.

"Because he ditched us to go sit with a girl he knows I like." Ikuto said, not even looking embarrassed to admit it. Some people shot me looks, like 'Dude, that's not cool.'

I gritted my teeth. How dare this person humiliate me in front of everyone, and not even for a good reason? He didn't know the whole story at all. I grabbed the pad and wrote something, then shoved it in his face.

He threw it back at me without reading it. I glared and handed it to Amu so she could read it out loud. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry if this girl you like won't return your affections-" Her face reddened slightly and Ikuto looked ready to beat me up "-but that is no reason to come yelling at me like I did something wrong. I am sitting with people who want me to sit with them. You know nothing about me, or my friends, or my life. I suggest you take your head out of your ass long enough to move aside. Thanks."

I punctuated this statement by standing up and shoving past Tsukiyomi and Souma. They were too stunned to even stop me.

The entire cafeteria was in silence, actually. It was hard to keep the smug look off my face. My guess was that no guy had ever said anything like that to Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I was the first.

I know, I'm technically not a guy, but you know.

Then, Utau cheered. "Well said, Riku! See you later, after we deal with these jackasses. You'll have to forgive my brother. He can be a douche sometimes. Right, Ikuto?" She asked cheerfully, punching him as she did. He moved backwards to avoid it.

Someone started laughing in the far corner. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Fujisaki. He smiled at Ikuto. "Sorry, but I think you got owned. By your sister and Riku."

Satisfied with these comments, I pushed open the door, as everyone remained silent. As soon as the door swung closed behind me, I could hear the cafeteria exploding with excited murmurs.

I laughed out loud for the first time in a while. That had felt impossibly good.

Stretching, I made my way back to the dorm.

* * *

I was on my laptop until about nine thirty. I was tired from all the soccer and basketball business, and Fujisaki was showering.

I still had on my disguise, and looked up naturally as I heard the bathroom door opened. I then wished I hadn't as I blushed massively.

As expected, he was shirtless, clad only in a pair of sweatpants. He was toweling off his hair, occasionally blinking innocently as water got into his eyes.

My god. He probably had girls falling all over him, but if they were blessed with the sight I was right now, they'd probably have nosebleeds for a consecutive week. I of course wouldn't fall to such masculine charms, but lesser beings quite possibly would be affected.

Don't ask why I'm blushing. Those are some nice abs, okay?!

Fujisaki looked at me, and I started panicking because he was walking closer. _No! I don't want to be near your shirtless body! _"Riku, are you okay? Your face is kind of red. "

I nodded urgently and made a 'come no closer' gesture. He stopped, looking confused.

I turned around to put my laptop away, using the time to compose myself. When I was certain my face color had returned to normal, I turned around to face him, my expression completely neutral. I stared defiantly at his toned body.

He chuckled. "Um, okay, then. Did you already shower, or can I brush my teeth?" I nodded and waved him off. He went back into the bathroom.

I wanted to let my hair out, then sleep with my head under the covers so he couldn't see. I took off my sunglasses and set about unpinning my bun. I probably had a couple of minutes.

I had just pulled the last pin out when I heard the door creaking open and footsteps. I froze, resisting the instinct to turn around. If he saw my face as well as my hair, I would be screwed. I immediately dove under my covers, wrapping myself so securely that I could barely breathe.

"R-Riku...?"

I didn't answer, instead trying to keep my movements to zero.

I heard footsteps and through the light filtering in the blanket, I saw a hand hovering over me. I braced myself for the worst, but then the hand moved away and I heard Fujisaki shuffling away to his own bed.

I breathed a small sigh of relief and made myself a bit more comfortable, with a tiny hole for air.

Trying to convince myself that I hadn't majorly screwed up, I drifted into sleep.

* * *

Faint voices filtered into my slumber, me only vaguely comprehending what they said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Kukai!"

"Okay, okay. Repeat what you said."

"I don't really know what happened, but I saw Riku's hair. It was probably longer than half of him, blonde, and wavy. I ask you, what kind of guy has hair that long?"

"Uh..."

"Okay, bad question. I'm an exception. You know what I mean."

"I don't know, Nagi. Maybe he's just one of those foreign people with the curly blonde hair."

"Doesn't explain why it's long."

"Why is _your_ hair long?"

"Seriously, stop. Besides, Riku got all flustered when I came out of the bathroom shirtless. And I don't think he's gay."

"Maybe he's just a prude, who knows?"

"Or maybe he's not a he at all."

"...Why don't we check?"

"What?"

"You know. Just lift up the blankets and get a better look at him. He can't possibly be wearing those sunglasses in his sleep, right?"

"I don't know. It feels kind of intrusive."

"Do you want to know or not?"

"...Fine. But if Riku gets mad, remember that it was your idea."

Footsteps, and suddenly, I was no longer warm and wrapped up.

I turned over, slowly prying open my eyes. I was greeted with two shocked teenage boys.

In Souma's hand dangled my blanket. There was a stunned silence. They both looked completely speechless, and I didn't really understand what was happening since I was still half asleep. My thoughts were somewhere in between "He took my fucking blanket" "Ohshitohshitohshit" and "Wait...what?"

He managed four words.

"Whoa, dude's a chick!"

"Yes, I'm a chick! Now give me back my fucking blanket!"

* * *

**Of all the things Rima could've responded with xD **

**Anyways, this might become a bit longer than a threeshot. Perhaps four or five.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Any words, positive or negative, are greatly appreciated. Stay tuned! And of course, reivew :)**

**~Sea**


	3. Secret Keepers

Secret Keepers

Souma was so startled that he dropped the blanket. I yanked it back to me and completely wrapped myself, so I was a mountain of blanket.

I glared. "Okay, I'm a girl. Jerks."

Souma was still stuttering, but Fujisaki seemed to recover pretty quickly. "What are you doing here?"

I sighed. "It's a long story. What time is it, anyways? Eleven? Twelve? Souma's supposed to be in his dorm right now." I glared. He shrank back a bit.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. In the meantime, go back to your dorm before I find a teacher and sell you out." I told him. Fujisaki raised an eyebrow.

"Looking like that?" He asked, indicating my let down hair and no sunglasses. I glared at him, too.

"No, I'll put my disguise on and you can bet your sorry asses that you'll be regretful. Go!" Souma skittered backwards and gave Fujisaki a look. Then he started out the door.

"Oh, and Souma?" I called, as he was about to close the door. "You tell a single soul, and I'll make sure Utau will hate you forever."

His eyes widened as the door closed and I laid back down, a sense of satisfaction overwhelming me at his obvious helplessness. I hadn't lost my superior blackmail skills.

Fujisaki remained standing. "Brutal, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"What's your real name?" He asked, getting all up in my face. I flinched backwards at his invasion of personal space.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Get back on your bed, or I will kick you there." I answered, glaring. To his credit, he didn't flinch. He only gave a resigned, yet amused, expression and retreated to his bed.

I groaned inwardly. I had definitely screwed up. I just had to hope that Souma would keep his mouth shut out of fear, and Fujisaki would keep his mouth shut out of hope that he could be my friend.

My charms had better be working.

* * *

The next morning, (I hate that word. Morning. It's just like everything miserable and despairing in the world crashing down onto you in a wave of 'haha now you get to go to school'-ness. At seven. AM.) I was rudely shoved awake by Fujisaki, and I responded to his attempts by kicking him where it hurts. And then burrowing back into my blankets.

Can you tell I'm not really an early bird?

"That. Hurt." He choked out, but mercilessly yanked my blanket away. "I'm serious, Riku. You said you'd tell me the truth."

He put his face closer to mine when I refused to get up, curling into a ball. "And if you don't get up and tell me now, I'll tell everyone who you really are. I bet the school lets you stay if you don't cause drama, but if everyone knew, I'm sure everything would go crazy."

I pried open an eye and glared. "No one would believe you."

He held up his cellphone. "Not even if I have these?"

On his screen, there were pictures of my disguise. And then there was a shot of me sleeping without it, and my gender was painfully obvious. I shot up and grabbed for it, but he held it up out of reach. Curse my height.

"Stop, Fujisaki!" I snapped, panicking. "I said I'd tell, and I will. Give it!"

He smiled nicely. "Call me Nagihiko."

I scowled. "No."

He waved the phone threateningly and I glared. "Fine, Nagihiko. I have to say, you're surprisingly good at this. Have you ever bribed anyone else with pictures? Is that your profession?"

He chuckled. "Well, I did convince Amu to supervise one of our clubs with pictures of someone."

I huffed. "Whatever. Go sit in some far corner while I tell the story."

Instead, he sat next to me on the bed, waiting. I sighed when I realized that he wasn't going to leave. Where did I even start?

I decided to tell all of it. Every single thing that had led up to this point, so that he'd understand exactly how much I had been through. Too much for my secret to get messed up here.

"It started when I got kidnapped." Upon seeing his wide eyed expression, I quickly added, "Oh, that happened a long time ago. It wasn't recently."

I shifted so I was sitting next to him instead of facing him, looking right at the closet next to my bed. "I don't know what the kidnappers wanted, but I remember all the adults talking about how it was a shame I was so pretty because that's why the kidnappers took me. I don't really remember. I was really young then."

I swung my legs slightly, and debated on how to say the next part. I took a deep breath. "But my parents thought it was their fault. Only they didn't blame themselves, they blamed each other. That's when the fights started."

I paused. "There's no way to describe the hell that I went through for years after that. The wound never healed. They just kept fighting about everything. It was no longer about me. It was about them and the differences they had always had but never really thought about."

I looked over at him, surprised that he was listening intently and seriously. I continued. "Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from home. Needless to say, this started a whole lot of drama. But it made them realize how much they had hurt me, and they decided to get a divorce. That way, they wouldn't have to argue about everything."

"The last thing they fought about, just like the first thing, was me. My father planned on moving to Europe, and since the house isn't my mother's, she and I had nowhere to go. She doesn't have a job."

I considered more recent events. "We stayed at a friend's house for a few days, but she didn't have enough room for both of us. And we had to reimburse her somehow. So my mother went job hunting, and I came here."

"Because we couldn't both stay at her house, and I had to go to school, we decided on a boarding school for me. My father was to pay for it, because my mother didn't have any source of income. This was the only one in the area that he could afford."

I finished my story. "So I'm here. The headmaster said I could stay as long as no one found out I was a girl and made a big deal out of it. So please, don't tell anyone."

There was a silence, and then he nodded.

"What a story." He said softly. "I'm sorry. That must have been awful."

My chest tightened, like it always did when I thought about my ruined childhood. "Things are better now. But all I've ever wanted was for them to laugh. To be happy. I tried so hard, but they never did. They never were. That's why this is so important. I can't risk being found out and then having my mother deal with more complications. I've finally gotten a chance to make her smile." I whispered.

His answer surprised me. "Is it really too much to ask?"

"What?" I responded, confused. He shrugged.

"Is it really too much to ask to be happy? To want your loved ones to be happy? Sometimes, I think life is cruel. My father disappeared when I was little. My mother was heartbroken. Their families just could never come together and traditions got in the way of their love. It makes me wonder why love never works out right."

I didn't dislike Fujisaki Nagihiko so much anymore. He had suffered in much the same way I had. Perhaps there wasn't so much obvious on the surface, but inside, it hurt all the same.

"Thanks for keeping my secret." I mumbled. He smiled.

"It's all good. I'll tell Kukai the story, too. I'll tone it down a bit, since Kukai's never really experienced anything so bad. He's got nice parents, and four brothers that love him in their own way."

He was one of the lucky ones.

"Well, thanks anyways. Why are you doing this, though? Is it because you feel sorry for me?"

"It's because I know how it feels." He answered simply.

Looking at Nagihiko now, I realized he wasn't so perfect naturally. He probably became like that to try and fill the hole his father left. I don't know if I would've been able to do that.

I smiled inwardly before I shoved him off the bed. "I'm changing now. Go away."

He laughed. "Moment of bonding over?"

"Yes. Now go, before I kick you again." He winced at the reminder and walked out the door, having already changed into his clothes before he woke me up.

Absentmindedly pulling on my disguise, I was surprised to see a piece of paper slide suspiciously under the door. I stared at it for a long moment before yanking open the door to reveal Kukai crouched awkwardly on the floor, pushing the paper. We stopped and stared for a while, and then he quickly handed the note to me and ran away, looking embarrassed to be caught.

I unfolded the piece of paper to see a letter scrawled in messy handwriting.

* * *

_Hey, I'm really sorry for everything. I would never drag a lady around on the ground, or kick a soccer ball into their gut. I wouldn't pull their blankets away, either. So I just wanted you to know that I understand why you sat with Utau and them, and I'll explain to Ikuto without telling him your secret. It'd be cool if we could be friends! Hope to see you back with the guys at breakfast._

_ P.S. You're not serious about Utau, right? Please don't make her hate me. She already hates me enough._

* * *

I laughed a little. So that's what it was about. It was obvious that he was smitten with the blonde nurse assistant, but I could also tell he meant his apology. "Guess I'll have to thank him for keeping my secret." An idea occurred. "And I have the perfect way to do it."

Breakfast, here I come. In sunglasses and a hoodie and guy jeans.

I miss my wardrobe.

I arrived in the mess hall and immediately located Nagihiko's table. After all, not many people had long violet hair. I also spotted Amu's bright pink head.

I first headed over to Amu's table. "It's a long story, but do you think we could sit with the guys today?"

Two girls simultaneously spit out their drinks. Only Yaya kept eating, undisturbed. "What?!" Amu and Utau chorused, looking shocked.

I sighed. "I told you, long story." I froze as I realized Yaya would hear my girl voice. Thankfully, she seemed too engaged in her pancakes to notice. I motioned at them.

Amu and Utau glanced at each other hesitantly, but followed as I walked over to Nagihiko's table. Yaya got up a few seconds later and ate while walking. Nagihiko saw us coming and waved.

The rest of them turned and Kukai's eyes noticeably widened. He shot me a look and I smirked, quirking my eyebrow. He grinned gratefully as I motioned for Utau to take the empty seat across from him.

She also gave me a look, but it was obvious she didn't mind it too much. Yaya sat down on her other side, next to the Sanjou kid.

Ikuto also glanced at me in surprise as I led Amu over. I turned so Amu couldn't see my face and gave him a suggestive expression. He understood, and moved aside. I took his seat, and Amu sat next to me. Then, he sat back down on the other side of her, causing her to blush.

Nagihiko happened to be seated next to me. He leaned over and whispered, "I can't believe you did that. Kukai's going to worship you and Ikuto might actually forgive you for that stunt yesterday."

I snickered and whispered back, "They'd better."

He laughed. "Pretty genius."

I nodded wisely, and dug into my food.

* * *

Yaya and Amu were assistants to two of my teachers, so I saw them both. Thankfully, I didn't have to go back to Utau's place.

Classes were okay by themselves, but made more fun by the endless class clowns. After all, it's a school full of boys. What do you expect?

After the day was over and free time came, I did my homework. Nagihiko ended up helping me with a few problems I didn't understand. Around the time I finished, everyone else had, too. Amu and Yaya had finished grading papers, and Utau wasn't needed any more for today. One by one, people started pouring into our dorm until the nine of us at the breakfast table were all having a get together of sorts on _my_ bed.

Honestly, I did have to sleep on that thing.

I resisted the urge to shoo them off, because it probably didn't scream 'masculine'. I wouldn't really know, anyways. It's not exactly like I had a good male role model in my life.

Instead, I joined in the conversation with my paper and pen. They found that a bit amusing, but I didn't mind because it was making them laugh. Making them happy.

There was also another reason I couldn't hate Nagihiko now. I was no better. I could tell that he had a secret, and he was keeping them from his friends, but I was doing the exact same thing now. I couldn't despise him for that.

Amu was in the middle of telling a story. "And do you remember how Nade-chan just picked the fish up? Like no big deal, just holding a giant slimy fish over here. Sure stopped us in our tracks. And saved us the trouble of getting a bucket." She laughed for a second, but then looked kind of sad. I frowned.

_Who's Nade?_ I asked on my paper.

"She's this girl that used to be a TA here. Nadeshiko came around the same time as Amu, before any of us really knew them. They were best friends." Hotori explained.

_Were?_ I was probably being insensitive, but I was extremely curious now.

Utau sighed. "She just disappeared one day. Left a note that said she was going to Europe, and never came back. She didn't even say goodbye."

Amu heaved a sigh as well. "I just wish she would've told me."

_What does she look like?_

Everyone immediately pointed to Nagihiko, who seemed unfazed at the reaction. Before I could get really, really confused, Ikuto explained. "They're twins. Identical except for gender."

Kukai laughed. "I swear, tie up his hair and they could be the same person. Nade was fiercer and sweeter at the same time, though."

"Nagi came around the time Nade left. He used to be in Europe, and their mother decided for them to switch places!" Yaya told me excitedly.

Tie up his hair and they could be the same person...

I remembered what he had said this morning. "It's because I know how it feels."

Everything clicked into his place. Nade's disappearance and his arrival. Their uncanny resemblance. How 'she' could touch a fish without flinching. And what he had said.

He wasn't only talking about family problems. He also meant that he knew how it felt to cross dress.

Because he was Nadeshiko.

It seemed so painfully obvious to me that I wondered how the others didn't catch it. He had them completely and totally fooled. Maybe he was such a great actor that they believed in his two different personalities. Or maybe it just takes one to know one.

Whatever his methods, I was completely sure of it.

But why?

I didn't say anything. I was pretty sure that Nagihiko could tell I had figured it out, but he only gave me a slightly pleading glance. I didn't plan on exposing him. After all, he was keeping my secret for me. His wasn't mine to tell.

That didn't mean I didn't want answers, though. As soon as the last person left out the door, I slammed it shut and locked it, turning back to Nagihiko and whipping off my disguise.

"You're her, aren't you?" I asked quietly, burning with curiosity.

He nodded. "I saw you putting it all together. Thanks for not telling anyone. That would have been kind of a disaster."

"Why, though? Why would you pretend to be a girl, only to turn it all around and become a guy again?" I asked, sitting down. He sat next to me.

"Remember how I told you my parents' families' had differences and how traditions messed things up? Well, I was never meant to be a boy. My family on my mother's side has this tradition of dancing, something I could only hope to master by becoming a girl. Acting like one, dressing like one, learning dances like one."

He looked down, and I suddenly realized how awful that must've been. I was cross-dressing out of necessity. But he had been forced to because his family hadn't accepted him for him. Unwanted.

"I think it was also the reason my father left. He didn't want to be sucked into this strange tradition, this mess." He said thoughtfully. "But sometimes I would sneak out, as a boy. I'd play basketball with the other kids. Told them I was Nadeshiko's twin. One day, as Nadeshiko, I met Amu. We became best friends, but she never learned my secret. We came to this school as teacher assistants together."

I felt uneasy. "How long were you guys friends? The first day, you talked about her so casually, it seemed like you barely knew her."

He smiled. "I don't. Nadeshiko does. She was friends with Amu for about four years."

I nearly choked. "Four _years_? And you didn't even say goodbye in person? You didn't even tell her?"

He sighed. "I wonder how many people would accept me if they knew I once pretended to be a girl. One day, my mother told me that my dancing just couldn't improve, because no matter how much I tried, I was still a boy. She told me that I could be a boy again, provided that I say Nadeshiko went to Europe. She didn't want people knowing she had a cross dressing son, even though she forced me to do it."

He stared at me, eyes seeming to burn into mine. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all Amu. But what was I to do? How could I not take this chance? Imagine if you were pretending to be someone you weren't all your life and suddenly, someone sets you free. Wouldn't you do the same?"

I understood what he meant. In that moment, when he made his choice, he had decided to be selfish. For once, he decided to care about himself, rather than others. Honestly, I would've done the same. He deserved to at least do something for himself just this once.

He looked down. "I decided not to say goodbye in person. I knew Amu wouldn't have let me leave. She would've followed me to the airport, and then she'd figure out that I wasn't actually going to Europe."

I swallowed. "You don't have to explain. It makes sense to me."

He laughed softly. "But those days… when I'd play basketball with the other boys in the neighborhood, and they'd say, 'Nice shot!' …Those days just made me so happy. That feeling of getting to be myself was the best. I wouldn't give it up for anything."

I looked to him. "I know what you mean. When I was younger, my family was perfect. They'd laugh and tell me I was funny. I couldn't get enough of their happy expressions. And when the fights started, there was nothing I could do to bring those smiles back. All I've ever wanted is to make people laugh."

He smiled at me. "I think you're a funny person, Riku."

"Rima. I'm Rima."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Okay. Rima."

The pure honesty of the whole conversation suddenly came crashing down on me and I couldn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so close to someone, emotionally. I couldn't stand it somehow.

No one would get past my barrier. That was my only rule.

Nagihiko, with his understanding of my pain, was seriously close to breaching that wall.

"I'm going to shower." I said abruptly, standing up. He looked confused, but I stood up and grabbed some clothes, and ran into the bathroom.

Later, after he had showered as well, I hunkered down in my warm blankets, fatigued.

"Hey, Rima?" I heard him say.

"What?"

"Thanks."

"I didn't do anything." I closed my eyes.

"Thanks for making me smile."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't so funny and happy, and there's a lot of explaining, but it was absolutely necessary for character development, and of course, Rimahiko development!**

**Kicking myself for not working on AMI, but you know. I lied. This will definitely go beyond a threeshot. **

**Stay tuned, and review!**

**~Sea**


	4. Chick Turned Chicken

**I thought the title was pretty clever.**

* * *

Chick Turned Chicken

What the hell is that?

I looked around secretively, ascertaining that Nagihiko was still buried under his blankets.

It was five in the morning, and I was holding an egg in my hand. And it wasn't even a regular, small, chicken egg someone had put under my pillow as a prank.

Nope, not this egg. This was full on circus meets Easter. It was actually kind of beautiful, colorful patterns and designs encircling the large egg. It was big enough to comfortably hold in my hands.

However, no matter how clumsy I was with it, or how hard I tried, it didn't crack. And believe me, when Mashiro Rima actively seeks to destroy something, it gets DESTROYED. (Cue chibi fire.)

Except this egg.

It was warm. It was… alive. I could tell it wasn't made of plastic, clay, or glass. But it didn't feel like a regular egg.

"Rima?"

I whipped around, frozen, looking like a criminal. I fumbled to keep the egg hidden behind me, He had already seen it.

"It's okay, Rima-chan." He said quickly. "I understand… kind of." I breathed a sigh of relief to know that he wasn't judging me for randomly trying to hide an egg, and then choked when he held out an egg the exact same size as mine. Only, his was blue with cherry blossoms swirling around it.

There was an awkward silence. And then,

"Nagihiko, you're a chicken too?!"

* * *

"Okay, it's not that funny." I grumbled. "Nagihiko was still cracking up next to me (no pun intended) as I held my egg. He sat upright and tried to imitate me with a straight face.

"'Nagihiko, you're a chicken too?'" He mimicked, cracking up in the middle. Then he dissolved back into laughter.

"It was an instinctive reaction!" I defended. "I didn't literally think we were chickens. Duh." He wiped his eyes of tears and calmed himself down.

"Whatever you say, Rima-chan." At that moment, Amu chose to burst in.

"Nagihiko, help me-" she stopped short, her gaze directed to my hand. "What is that?"

I realized that she was looking at the egg in my hand, and the egg behind Nagihiko on his bed. I quickly hid it.

"Uh, we made them in Art. Clay and painting."

"No, you didn't." She disagreed immediately. "When we first got here, Nadeshiko and I assisted the Art department. Painting clay eggs is not in the curriculum."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. I don't know what it is, or where it came from. It appeared under my pillow this morning. Same situation for Nagihiko."

She walked over hesitantly, her original purpose forgotten. "Can I see it?"

I shrugged and handed it to her. "Sure."

She turned it over in her hand, and then put it close to her ear. I absently stared as she inspected it, and I noticed a fleck of blue by her head.

"Amu, there's something in you hair." I got up and reached towards her face, intent on brushing away the offending speck. She jerked back, startled, and what her head had previously hidden from view was now revealed.

"Ah!. A mini-monster!"

The little floating person looked offended. She had a French style hat, blue eyes, blue hair, blue clothes and a blue bag. Now all she needed was some blue skin to turn into an Avatar.

"I'm a chara." She huffed. "Not a mini-monster!"

I stared uncomprehendingly, and then blurted, "Ah! Mini-monster talked!"

"Uh…" I turned around and saw that Nagihiko was just as stunned. In fact, his mouth was hanging open. If I hadn't been so confused I would've laughed.

Amu hurriedly grabbed the little thing around the waist, and she- is it a she?- shrieked. "Miki, I told you to stay behind me."

Miki, which I assumed was the chara's name, crossed her arms. "It's not that easy now that they can see us. Besides, not all of us can disguise as pink freaks!"

"Hey!" A tiny, indignant voice sounded next to Amu's hair. At first glance, I didn't see anything, but I looked again and saw another small person, and this one all dressed in pink (hence the reason I missed it the first time) like a preppy cheerleader. Miki seemed more the artist type.

"Ran!" Amu moaned. "Not you, too."

"Well, we might as well all come out." A serene voice decided. A kind, bright chara floated out, hair tied into pigtails and dressed in yellow. Closely behind was a delicate, sweet looking one in a maid uniform, everything tinted green.

"Dia! Su!" Amu buried her face in her hands. "Great. Now we look like freaks." She looked back at Nagi and I. We had watched the whole exchanged with confusion and were still staring. "Sorry. I'll explain." She looked at us apologetically, and then drew out her cellphone.

"Um, Tadase? Yeah, we're going to need a meeting. Nagihiko and Rim- Riku have chara eggs."

She looked at us. "Uh, don't go anywhere. We're going to explain everything."

"Where the hell are we gonna go at five in the morning?" I muttered, bewildered.

Then Kukai busted in. That was fast. Ikuto followed behind him, and I realized I was still in my pajamas, hair down and glasses off. He stared. Then he opened his mouth.

"Shhh!" Four of us simultaneously jumped on him, covering his mouth. I saw Utau coming in the open door, and she looked confused as to why Nagihiko, Kukai, Amu and I were assaulting her brother.

I quickly grabbed my disguise and hastily slipped into the bathroom just as Sanjou and Yaya arrived. "Did I just see a bunch of flowing blonde hair?" The greenette questioned.

"N-No, it's just your imagination." Nagihiko covered. I slipped into the jeans as they stalled. Put on the t-shirt, and pinned up my hair.

"Okay, but why are you guys smothering Ikuto?" Damn him, why is he so smart?

There were noises to indicate that the three of them leaped off of him. I quickly shoved on the sunglasses and pulled up the hood, then scrawled something on the paper and stepped out.

_We were guessing riddles and Tsukiyomi was about to spoil the answer._

Ikuto looked wildly confused at the lie, but decided to keep his mouth shut. I could sense that he had had his fair share of secrets.

I felt a little uneasy when Hotori came in at last and started touching my egg. He handled Nagihiko's as well. I didn't know why, but I felt somewhat protective of the damned unbreakable thing.

_What are you doing?_ I asked, a possessive tint creeping into my usually monotone expression. Hotori turned towards me, blinking innocently and reading my message. Then he ignored my question and turned to Amu.

"They're shugo chara, alright. Time Nagihiko developed one. But Riku? I think you two helped each other realize your dreams." He directed the last part towards us.

Realize our dreams?

Nagihiko and I's conversation came flooding back. And I realized that Hotori was right. He had helped me rediscover my love of making people laugh, and I had helped him admit he wanted to be a boy, be himself. I snickered inwardly. First step: Cut his hair.

"But what are they?" Nagihiko asked, sounding completely dumbfounded. Not that I was any less confused, but I was better at hiding it. The sunglasses might've helped.

"These are called Shugo Chara." Hotori said. "Your heart's eggs. They represent your dreams. From them will hatch a chara, like all the ones you see around Amu. They are your would-be selves, and are what you aspire to become."

Said rosettes charas waved at us. I swallowed my shock, and then gestured towards Hotori's head. He nodded. "Kiseki, show yourself."

A small person wearing a red cape with fur detailing floated out, a tiny golden crown glinting in his purple hair. He crossed his arms, clad in royal clothing, and stared at us with ice blue eyes.

"Uh, what exactly is your dream?" Nagihiko asked awkwardly. Fire suddenly flamed in Hotori's eyes and he cackled.

"WORLD DOMINATION!"

I backed away slightly. He was scaring me. Then, the fire died down and Hotori blushed, grabbing Kiseki and crouching down with his back facing us. "That was embarrassing! What's wrong with you?" He stage-whispered to his chara. I sweat dropped.

He then faced us, looking ashamed. "My real dream is to become king of my own world. Control what happens to me, and protect everyone dear to me. I don't want to stay helpless, the way I am."

Two laughs, sounding almost exactly the same in attitude, resounded across the room. Kukai had on a wide grin, and so did a tiny turquoise-haired chara next to him. They even had their hands behind their heads the same way. They both smiled warmly at Hotori.

Kukai noticed me staring and jerked a thumb at the chara next to him. "Oh, this is Daichi. My chara and would-be self." Daichi waved, and all at once, everyone started introducing his or her charas.

It was a lot to take in, but it felt normal somehow. Meant to be. Slowly, I became accustomed to the little things. Personally, I thought Yoru was much cuter and nicer than Ikuto. Amu was indecisive, Yaya's a baby, Kairi has a little ninja, and Utau is bipolar.

I looked down at my own egg, and wondered why it hadn't hatched. Kairi seemed to know what I was thinking, and said, "It'll hatch when you're both ready."

It didn't explain a lot, but it put to rest the fear that I was abnormal and my chara was defective or something.

In the midst of the excitement, there was a loud cracking sound. We all jumped, startled, and looked around to see the egg on Nagihiko's bed shaking. He rushed over to it and right when he touched it, there was a small flash and a chara popped out.

We all stared for a moment, assessing the little human. He wore a white beanie (guys with beanies are hot) and an indigo vest. His hair was a lot like Nagihiko's, and headphones dangled around his neck. A confident smile lit up his face and he gestured at us. "Yo, I'm Rhythm!"

Nagihiko's mouth opened. But before he could say anything, Rhythm swooped down on him and said, "Chara-change!"

"What's that?" I asked Amu, who's eyes were wide with anticipation. She shushed me and made a 'watch' gesture.

Headphones popped into place around Nagihiko's neck, and a beanie suddenly appeared. (Damn. Hot.) A strangely unlike him smile appeared on his face, but it also somehow seemed to suit him. He seems cockier, cooler, and… damn. Hot.

He crossed over to me and stuck his face right in front of mine (I blushed because damn. Hot.) and smirked. "How's it going, Rima?" His voice got a little huskier on my name and I almost died.

Kairi spoke up. "Not to ruin his first character change or anything, but who the hell is Rima? And why are you hitting on a guy?"

Shit. Dumbass (hot) Nagihiko.

"I have to tell you guys a secret."

And then I took off my glasses and let down the hood.

* * *

I told them most of the story. I left out the parts about my pain and suffering, because for some reason, Nagihiko was the only one I could talk to about it.

I hadn't even told him the whole story. But the part I didn't discuss was irrelevant, at least to the reasons as to why I was here. So I refrained.

They didn't seem to mind my gender too bad, since half of them already knew, anyways. I made them promise not to tell anyone (more like threatened) and actually felt more at ease since I could now talk freely when it was just us. I didn't have to wear the stupid disguise that made my entire vision look dark, either, so all it all telling them was a good idea.

It was Saturday, so no classes. We all left to go have breakfast, and then sat around and talked for most of the day. Then lunch. Repeat. They told us a lot about Shugo Chara, and all the funny kinds of adventures they had with them. (Everyone thinks they're schizophrenic.) And when character changes happen, shit goes down.

All of them went back to their rooms at about seven. Nagihiko was conversing with his chara, and I turned my own egg over and over in my hand. I smiled slightly, fondly remembering the last bit of the story I had never told.

Then my lips curved downwards. It hadn't ended happily, but then again, did things ever?

"Rima, what do you think your chara's going to be like?" Nagihiko had crossed to my side of the room and bent over, looking at the colorful egg in my hand.

I didn't look up, continuing to twist it around. In order for him to understand, I'd have to tell him the rest. I didn't want to spill all my secrets to someone I had just met, like Nagihiko, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell someone, and since he already knew more than the rest of them, why not all?

"You know, when I was little, I used to think that the circus was all clowns and gaudy tents and tigers jumping through hoops. Then, for my seventh birthday, my parents took me to a real acrobatic show, a circus."

I looked up at him. He was patiently staring back. "It was beautiful. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. The light, the costumes, the set, the music, all of it was like magic. There wasn't a single thing about it that was childish. I almost cried because of how much the show made me feel."

"I told my parents exactly what I thought about it, and every year after that, they would take me to the cherry blossom festival during the day, and then the circus at night. Those days were the best of my life."

"I met a boy there. We talked. He was one of the performers, a prodigy, able to go on stage at such a young age. As we grew older, we also grew closer. We met only once a year, on my birthday, but we somehow were the best of friends. We had a lot in common. I think he might've been the only person I've ever loved."

"Then the fights started. We never went again. And I've never seen him since."

Nagihiko was almost gaping. He seemed surprised at how much emotion I had just displayed. I realized I hadn't answered his question yet, and hurriedly tried to explain.

"My dream isn't just to make people laugh. Laughing is temporary. But joy is not. My goal in life is to bring joy to people. Circuses have always brought joy to me, with the beauty it holds. So maybe one day, I can make something so beautiful that people feel joy, too."

I blushed slightly. "That's all."

He was quiet for a moment. Then he did something unexpected. He stood up straight, grabbed Rhythm's empty egg, and shrugged on a coat. He stuffed the egg in his pocket, picked up his car keys off the table, and gestured to my sunglasses.

"Put them on. We're going out."

"Where?" I asked, confused, but he didn't answer, only pulling me out the door. Nobody could tell I was a girl in the hallways, but once we got outside I could take off the glasses. He dragged me to his car, and after a bit of driving, I realized where he was taking me.

We pulled up in front of the circus.

It didn't look like much from the outside. Just a large building. The real magic was within.

He practically charged in, paying for two tickets before I could protest and we rushed into the theater just as the show started.

A woman started singing, soft and slow, her words almost sounding like a foreign language.

_And just for today, we are free_

_ And there's nothing to say, stay with me_

The dancers swept into existence. The acrobats hung from the ceiling. The lights shifted into difference hues, and stage sets miraculously appeared. The costumes melded onto their bodies and became them. Everything fit together in perfect harmony.

It had been a long, long time since I was granted with this sight. This memory of happiness.

_So silently weep, not for the past_

_ But for the moments that won't last_

I started crying.

Beside me, Nagihiko didn't say a word. He simply watched, in all its splendor and glory, the circus. There were more lights now, the colors shifting. A white sheet blossomed and snaked towards the floor. And then there were shadows, frolicking among the white background, in graceful arches and slow dances.

_And I can't love, for fear of hurt_

_ Playing with fire gets you burned_

The lovers fled, they danced, they jumped, and they flew. The white ribbons flowed in the wind and carried them high up, towards the ceiling, where they swung, free of all the opinions and objections and the weight of the world. They were just two people in love and beautiful.

_And so just tonight, I'll pretend_

_ That I can heal, that I can mend_

I could hardly bear it when the show came to a finish. The roar of applause didn't register. I was still caught in the ethereal moment of the last act. The final notes and words resounded.

_And when it's gone, and dark's at nowhere_

_ I'll be lonely, with no one to care._

I'll be lonely once more.

An unfamiliar crackle sounded, and I realized it was the PA system. They were saying something about a special event, and volunteers?

"We've decided to let two lucky people try and learn to swing on the ribbons. We'll attach them to harnesses and then we'll teach them how to hold on to the ribbons, and how to swing up on them. We need a girl and boy volunteer."

The crowd was small today, and nobody raised their hand. It sounded dangerous and embarrassing if you couldn't do it right. How could we compare to the grace of the actual ribbon dancers?

A small crack sounded somewhere nearby and I suddenly stood up, against my will. "Chara-change!"

"I'll do it!" I volunteered, sticking my hand up in the hair. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I had no idea what the fuck was happening.

"Great!" The person said. "Now we need a boy."

"I'll be her partner," Nagihiko said, standing up. I looked over at him, starting to protest, when he cut me off. "It's okay. I want to do this. And I'll be fine, okay? I'm a dancer, after all."

I thought I saw a small flash of pink on his seat, but before I could really look, the person dragged us away.

They attached harnesses to our pants, and then showed up how to wrap the giant ribbon around our hands and legs. They showed us how to gracefully run around in a circle and eventually pull yourself off the ground.

They taught us a simple routine that started with the two of us on opposite sides of the circles, running and then kicking off the ground, and swinging. We were to let the circle get smaller and smaller with each passing round, and eventually our ribbons would wrap around each other and we'd be left in a position where I was higher than him, staring straight down into his face.

When they were satisfied that we wouldn't hurt ourselves, they turned down the house lights, and hit the stage ones. Soft blue lights washed over us, and the music started again, slow and gorgeous.

We started the routine. It wasn't as hard as I had expected, but that was probably because they were pulling us up by the harnesses.

But we flew.

And we kept flying and I felt the wind in my hair and I looked down and we were so far away from the world. I felt the white silk fluttering delicate against my skin and felt the stretch in my legs and thought about how I had never been so graceful.

I saw Nagihiko's eyes and the way they were deep as the sky and open and alive. I saw how his hair floated behind him and made everything all the better.

As we came to a stop and he stared up into my face, for one timeless forever, everything was beautiful.

Then forever came to an end and we were just people again, with secrets and problems and our lives ahead of us.

And I was only a girl, learning to love again.

A voice nagged in my head. _You're going to end up just like your parents._

That was something I couldn't afford.

However, my heart and my head tended to disagree.

* * *

**Um, yeah. Sorry for not updating, I had no wifi ): But 30 reviews for three chapters?! You guys rock. This was supposed to be funny in the beginning and then all deep and beautiful in the end. I actually went to a circus show the other day and it's exactly as described. Amazing. I don't really think I did it justice.**

**I have no idea what the fuck is up with the lyrics. They're so weird when you put them together because they're practically contradictions. So don't put them together. Just think of them as random couplets I wrote that fit Rima. Yeah.**

**Review?**

**~Sea**


	5. Dancer in the Dark

Dancer in the Dark

I stared.

He stared back.

I stared some more.

He stared back some more.

Then I cracked up. "Oh, my god!"

He flushed. "It's not funny! You are misinterpreting this whole situation!" Still laughing, I gestured towards the kimono-wearing chara beside Nagihiko.

There's nothing wrong with wearing kimonos. It's just that Temari was… well, a _girl. _And Nagihiko was a guy.

Or was he?

"Seriously, though! My chara is a girl. Amu's charas are girls. Utau's charas are girls. Yaya's chara is a girl. Ikuto's chara is a guy. Kairi's chara is a guy. Kukai's chara is a guy. Hell, even Tadase's chara is a guy!" I gasped out in between breaths.

"But you have a girl _and_ a guy chara! Charas represent their owners, so you must be a he-she-it!"

He smiled sweetly in an entirely scary manner. I stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "You wanna go?" He challenged.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. After all, as long as you have a dick you're a man, right?" Then I grinned wickedly. "But it's okay if you don't. I hear they have surgery for things like that."

He seethed. "I'm going to kill you."

"And I'm going to tell everyone about your newfound feminine side!" I chirped cheerfully as I swept out of the room to go find Amu and laugh about this before breakfast.

He chased after me, but then seemed to realize he was still in his pajamas, and then retreated back into his room, defeated.

I crashed into Utau not too long after I ran. I grinned at her from behind my sunglasses. "Nagi's a girl!"

"What?" She asked, eyes wide. I gleefully chose not to elaborate before dancing up to Kukai and repeating myself. He spit out his coffee.

"What?"

Tadase looked confused when I told him. Yaya started laughing. Amu seemed paralyzed, and I think… well, she's probably out of the nurse's office by now. Kairi started talking shit about how that wasn't possible since Nagi had a dick (although how he would know, is what I think is the real problem, but it was worth it to hear Kairi say the word 'dick') and Ikuto said, "I knew it."

That one was probably the best response.

After we got our trays and sat down at our usual table, I lowered my voice so the others couldn't hear me. I explained to them, seriously this time, about Nagi's new chara. I told them how it had appeared on his seat after the circus show, and how it was identical to Rhythm's, except it was pink.

"He took you to the circus?" Utau asked, with a teasing tone. "Aw, a date!" I elbowed her since I was sitting right next to her.

"It was not a date." I defended. "I bribed him." (With sentimental feelings and a sob story.) But the others would not let the topic go, making fun of me and making up ridiculous couple names like 'Rimahiko' (who the hell would _ever_ use that?) and didn't shut up until Nagihiko came over, bringing with him an aura of doom…

…And a cute little girl chara.

Everybody burst out laughing while he glared. "It's not funny!"

"Looks like Nagihiko's would be self is a cross dresser!" Yaya cheered. "Nagi would make a pretty girl."

I swear his face was about to explode, which only made it all the funnier. "Chara-change!" There was a small pop, and suddenly, Nagihiko had a giant (what the fuck are those things called again?) sword thingymabober on a stick in his hand. And then he had devil-y eyes and he chased us around and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT I THINK HE CUT OFF PART OF MY HAIR-

Eventually, somehow, the excitement died down and Nagihiko poked at his breakfast, blushing, embarrassed. It was beyond cute. Except what he had cut off wasn't my hair, since it was all in my hood, but rather, the thick woolen scarf I was wearing. It dangled pitifully on the edge of my chair, utterly useless now.

I looked out the window. Winter was here, as was evident by the bare branches silhouetted against the white sky. I sighed, pouting when I realized I would be cold without my scarf.

"Here." A soft piece of fabric hit me in the back and I turned around, surprised, and picked it up. It was Nagihiko's jacket.

I heard a chorus of fanboys go, "YAY! RIKUHIKO! GAY LOVE!"

The fuck is wrong with them? First of all, I was actually a girl, so this wasn't gay love unless Nagihiko was a girl, which was kind of entirely possible, but-ugh. Why is his gender so confusing? But ANYWAYS, even is we are of the opposite sex, there is nothing between us that can be nor will ever be described as love.

Plus, what kind of retarded name is Rikuhiko?!

I nodded my thanks and shrugged it on, since pretty much everyone was watching now, and they all went, "Awwwwww."

These boys need to get a life. Or a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. I don't care.

I walked briskly to first class, took off the jacket, and sighed as a long, complicated math formula was written on the board.

I laughed. Again.

This was absolutely, entirely, completely ridiculous. This group of people, who I've known for only a month, now, had caused me to laugh more than I had ever in all my years. (Wow. I sound like a pessimistic old man.)

These days, life was beautiful. It just gave me the feeling of happiness, made me want to laugh until I cried. Made me actually thankful, grateful for these people.

One month had passed and under Nagihiko's tutoring, I actually managed not to fail all my classes. The teachers were all aware of my situation, but seemed to find it creepy that I stared straight-faced at them during class with sunglasses and a hood on. If only they could see the real me, and then they'd be all, "Oh, she's so cute, she'll never cause us trouble!"

But for now I looked like a delinquent, so they were all wary. Who says looks don't matter?

I snapped out of my thoughts, startled, as a piece of paper slammed down on the table before me, effectively covering my English homework. "…Uh?"

Utau was grinning. Her hand was attached to the paper. (As in, she was holding it, not like it was attached to the paper and detached from her arm, but-never mind.)

"Field trip on December third. We will stay at Hotel Matsukawa. Please bring minimal belongings, but enough clothing for three days and two nights. The bus will depart at seven in the morning and breakfast will be served. Food and hotel costs are included, but please bring extra money so that you may buy souvenirs and for public transportation costs. We will come back on the evening of December sixth. See your teachers for further information."

Utau recited all of this from memory, making it obvious that she was super, super excited. When I didn't respond, still trying to process, she grabbed me by the shoulders and decided to communicate her excitement physically.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, RIKU? IT MEANS WE GET A WHOLE ENTIRE THREE DAYS AWAY FROM THIS PLACE! WE'RE GOING TO GO PLACES! AND SEE PEOPLE! GIRLS!" She screamed at me, shaking me so hard my hood almost fell off.

At the word 'girls', everyone in the library turned to stare hungrily. Although they were already kind of staring since Utau was a loud, loud person. (And a hot girl.)

"Keep it down." I whispered in her ear. "Let's go back to my dorm."

She calmed down for the five-minute walk back. As soon as I shut the door, she started jumping up and down in excitement, which was a rare sight. Actually, I had never seen Utau excited before. She sputtered unintelligibly, and it made me wonder exactly how long Utau had been here.

"Um…" Nagihiko was already in the dorm, reading books, and Utau turned around sheepishly grinning. She handed him the paper, to which he replied, "Oh yeah, Nikaidou-sensei told us about that."

I frowned. "Today's December first. So we're leaving in a day, which means we better start packing…"

I threw open the doors of my closet and sweat dropped. Every single one of my outfits was the same. I had about four hoodies, two of them black, the other two gray, that I usually rotated around. Then I had like seven pairs of jeans, all the exact same style and size. I had various t-shirts that I wore under the hoodie, but it didn't matter what they looked like since I would never take the hoodie off.

Utau glanced over critically and shook her head. "You need variety."

"Hard to have variety when I need to be a guy." I snapped, then freaked as Utau reached for one of the drawers.

"Don't touch that!" I squealed and she drew out a plastic bag. She tossed it to Nagihiko, who laughed and opened it. Then he blushed massively and threw it back to Utau. I was pretty sure my face was red as well.

Utau deepened my embarrassment by pulling out one of the garments. "I didn't peg you for a lace bra kind of girl, Rima. And look, your panties even match!"

Nagihiko coughed awkwardly and I glared at Utau. "Die."

She laughed and put the bag back in the drawer, much to my relief. I opened my suitcase and threw two hoodies in, one black, one gray. Then I put in three pairs of jeans, and three t-shirts. I also threw in most of the undergarment bag.

Utau skipped away to pack, and Nagihiko took out a suitcase as well. When he bent over, his hair got all in his face so he had to tie it up. I froze when I saw that.

"Nagihiko, is that what Nadeshiko looked like?" I asked, gesturing to his tied up hair. He looked up, and then glanced into a mirror, and nodded. Then he smirked.

"Why yes, Rima-chan! I'm Nadeshiko, nice to meet you!" He said in a very, very, convincing girl voice. This guy could be a voice actor. I shivered.

"That. Is creepy as fuck." I declared, backing away when he giggled in a decidedly girly manner and advanced towards me.

"Oh, don't be like that, Rima-chan! I thought we could be friends. Please?" He made puppy eyes at me and I scrambled away.

"No!" I wailed. "Stop! This is scary! You're better at being a girl than I am!"

He cracked up laughing, in his normal voice, and took his hair down. Instantly, it was as if he had transformed. It was perfectly obvious that he was a boy now. Scary.

As I reached for the paper Utau had left in our room, I suddenly realized something. Everybody thought I was a boy, and the Headmaster expected me to act like one. Which means they were going to put me in a room with boys. For three whole days. No girls for me.

Oh god.

* * *

"Lalala! Yay! Do do do do do do!" Yaya sang happily as she bounced on the bus. I yawned as I followed, lugging my small suitcase up.

"Yaya, quiet. You're disturbing everyone." Amu hushed the hyperactive brunette, but excitement was written all over her face as well.

"Oh, let her enjoy this fine morning." Kairi said, waving his hand dismissively. But I'm pretty sure he only said that because he has a thing for Yaya.

We all filed into the bus. We were among the first ones on, so we filed in all the way to the back. Amu was forced to sit next to Ikuto, which would make for an interesting four-hour ride, and Nagihiko and Tadase sat together.

Kukai grinned as Utau sat down next to him, and you could practically feel her tsundere walls going up. Yaya bounced her way next to Kairi, leaving me with two whole seats to myself. Gladly, I lay down, and then realized with irritation that I was short enough to basically fit onto the seats without any trouble. Granted, they were large seats, but it didn't exactly do wonders for my self-esteem.

I fell asleep about three minutes after the bus started moving, and didn't wake up until we reached our destination.

They hustled us into the lodge, and we got all settled in. This trip was only for us sophomores, and there were about one hundred of us. It was a pretty small school in general. They split the boys into four big rooms, with twenty-five cots in each. Then they gave the girls a separate, smaller hotel room. One or two teachers/chaperones stayed in each room.

"Mashiro Riku?" A teacher stuck his head in the room, where I had just set down my suitcase, but hadn't unpacked yet. His hair was extremely messy, and his tie was rumpled and tied incorrectly. He wore glasses, and overall looked like a friendly, if clumsy, person.

I nodded and lugged my suitcase to the door, where he stood. He picked it up for me and went down the hall without another word. I followed, confused, and then almost crashed into him when he abruptly came to a stop in front of a room.

He opened the door and the people inside stopped talking. The teacher was tall, and covered most of the door. I caught a glimpse of pink and blonde, and smiled to myself. It was the girls' room!

"Nikaidou-sensei?" Utau's voice asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

Nikaidou-sensei moved aside to reveal me, in all my hooded glory. He made a move to put my suitcase down inside the room, but tripped over nothing and sprawled across the floor, with the suitcase toppled over him. I think he twitched and then went still. We all sweat dropped.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Nikaidou-sensei. We'll take care of Rima from here." He raised one of his hands in an 'okay' gesture, and then dragged himself out.

"Yes!" Amu squealed excitedly. "We're rooming together!" I nodded and smiled widely.

Utau was thinking for a moment. "You know, you could be a girl for three days."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Won't everyone be suspicious that I just disappeared and another girl appeared?"

She wagged her finger playfully. "Not if Mashiro Riku had a family emergency. When Nikaidou called you out, did he say anything to anyone? Explain anything?"

I shook my head. "Perfect!" She exclaimed. "We can tell everyone you're my little sister and you live in the area! I'll go clear this with the teachers right now."

Before I even had time to respond, she dashed out the door. Within a few minutes she was back, grinning. "Hi, Hoshina Rima."

I gaped. "Wait, are you serious?"

She nodded smugly. "Completely."

I hugged her excitedly, and whipped off my disguise. Then I stopped. "I don't have any girl clothes."

Yaya, Utau, and Amu glanced at each other with a scary grin. "Shopping!"

* * *

The plan for the afternoon was quite simple. Each of the chaperones was to take about twenty-five kids to lunch (we had prepaid designations) and we had our own group. The actual nurse had to stay with another group, and Utau was to stay with us. We got a female chaperone as well.

"I'm Sanjou Yukari." She held out a hand. I studied her closely.

"Are you related to Kairi?" I asked. "You guys look similar and have the same last name." She smiled and nodded.

"Right, but just because you're his friends doesn't mean you don't have to call me Yukari-sensei." She said sternly, with a push of her glasses. Just like Kairi.

I stepped into the bathroom with an outfit borrowed from Amu, and changed. The short, lacy black dress was cute and cinched in at the waist. It was short, even on me, so it must've been miniscule on Amu. Black and white striped socks stopped mid-thigh, and a pair of black flats completed the look. I let down my waves and clipped a small, matching black and white lace bow in my hair.

I stepped out and the three of them squealed. "It's so cute, Rima-chan!" Amu said excitedly. "You keep the dress. It's too small for me, anyways."

I nodded my thanks and hesitantly stepped out the door, money pouch clutched in hands. The boys in the hallway were all talking, but stopped short when I stepped out. I monotonously endured the silence.

Then they all started gushing at once. "Oh my god! She's gorgeous! So adorable! Who is she?"

Utau slung an arm around my shoulder playfully. "This is Hoshina Rima, my little sister. Isn't she a beauty?"

"Just like you, Utau-sama!" Some fan boy with hearts in his eyes shouted. Kukai shot him a possessive glare.

Speaking of which, the guys in our little group didn't look fazed at all. It made me wonder exactly how often they bullshitted everyone to pull off pranks. Nagihiko was sort of gawking at me (yes, Nagihiko, I am capable of looking pretty) and looking me up and down. Perv.

He coughed and looked away, trying to maintain his gentleman image (give it up, Nagi. We all know how you are, deep, deep inside… kidding.)

I casually walked over with Utau, Amu and Yaya, to where the boys were standing. "We're going to be in separate groups this afternoon, and Utau-nee tells me you're all her friends. I'd just like to know which one is her boyfriend." I stared pointedly at Kukai.

Yes, I was trying to help Utau get over her tsundere block. I was now using my alter ego as Hoshina Rima to set them up.

He didn't raise his hand, though, looking embarrassed. I honed in on him. "You there! You're blushing pretty hard. Utau-nee, is he your boyfriend?"

She sputtered, eyes wide. "W-What, n-no! I would never! He.. not… no!"

I ignored her. "Okay, that's settled. So this is your boyfriend? Not bad. What's your name?"

"Souma Kukai." He replied, seemingly dazed. I was glad he was playing along.

"You, Souma Kukai, need to be good to Utau-nee, 'k? Because if you aren't, and you break her heart, I will personally break your face. Got it?" I threatened cheerfully.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He stood up straight and stuttered. I turned around and smirked at Utau.

She pouted, but it was totally obvious that she was happy that the two of them were a thing. My powers are to be feared. I looked up at Ikuto. "Hello again, brother. It seems as though you have grown taller in an attempt to make me feel short again."

He snickered. "Hello again, sister. Did you shrink?"

I stepped on his foot. "Asshole."

He bowed. "Same to you."

Everyone watched with a sort of awe. I wondered if I had pulled off being the sibling of Utau and Ikuto well enough. That made me think of something. Why did Ikuto and Utau have different last names, if they were siblings? I'd have to ask her later. They were probably stepsiblings.

They all seemed to believe me, and dispersed to their respective groups. I could tell Nagihiko was trying to hold back laughter. Finally, Nagihiko and co. left as well, and Yukari-sensei motioned for us to get a move on.

I walked along, with Amu, Utau, Yaya, and Yukari-sensei. They took us to lunch, which was okay, but you couldn't expect too much since it was all prepaid by the school. And then we went to one of the various plazas and giant shopping centers, where I was dragged around for more than three hours by three teenage girls who had no one to torture but yours truly.

They coerced me into buying way more clothes than I needed.

Finally, they all dragged me (even Yukari-sensei, my god) to a dress shop. Which sold dresses. As you might've gathered.

"What are we even doing here?" I asked tiredly.

"Buying dresses," Utau responded with a 'duh' look. I tapped my foot impatiently, hands on my hips weighed down by various bags.

"I know that," I retorted, "But what for? They're all formal dresses."

"For the winter festival dance, of course." Yukari-sensei responded, pawing through various dresses. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to wear yukatas for that?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Hon, that's old. Get with the times!" She said, trying to be hip. It made my skin crawl.

"How's this?" I heard Utau ask, holding up a strapless purple number. It was under laid with black mesh. I shrugged.

"I don't know, try it on." I gestured to the changing rooms as I plopped myself down on one of the various couches. She happily twirled into the room and drew the curtain, humming. Girls. I'm ashamed for my gender.

I closed my eyes, glad for the warmth of the store. It had been rather cold outside, and Amu had neglected to give me a jacket. (Which is also why, of course, Utau had made me buy one. Red.)

The store was spacious and all white, to give attention to the colorful party gowns. Amu was examining a strikingly black dress, and Yaya pushed her into a changing room before she could debate further. Then she picked up a white that would pop against her tan and bounced in herself.

I looked to my right to find Yukari-sensei practically buried in a rack of dresses. I sweat dropped and then heard a curtain being drawn, and looked to see Utau stepping out, smirking.

The dress was absolutely stunning on her. Royal purple, and strapless, the bodice was tight and flattering, while the skirt flared out slightly. At the edges of the skirt mesh peeked out in jagged patterns, and a swatch of black lace wrapped around the waist. When she spun, the dress playfully flared, giving it a flirty look. It was sexy, confident, and beautiful. Just like Utau.

"You're going to give Kukai a heart attack." I commented as she blushed and Amu came out shyly, examining herself in the mirror.

The pure black number clung to all her curves, with too long straps that fell slightly off her shoulder. I walked over and pulled out a black hair ribbon and some bobby pins, stuck them all in my mouth, and worked Amu's hair into a messy up-do that I pinned into place and then dangled the ribbon from. "Good."

She gaped at herself, looking sophisticated and sexy. The hair gave her the right amount of "I obviously don't put effort into how I look, I'm born gorgeous".

Yaya skipped out in her dress and clapped happily. "Amu-chi, Utau-chi, you all look so pretty!"

Yaya looked quite stunning herself. The dress was short and tight on the top, and then layered on the bottom. Only the layers weren't on top of each other, they were sort of all over the place, giving the bottom a sort of round, bubbly feel. It was wild and completely confident. The dress had a sheen suggesting silk, and a single strap cut across her toned and tan shoulder.

I walked over to her as Amu and Utau squealed, and brutally yanked out her pigtails, the red ribbons dangling in my hand. She looked surprised, but I ignored her and messed her hair up just a bit, adding volume.

I twisted some strands, creating pretty curls. I used one of the ribbons to tie as a choker around her neck, completing her look.

Then I turned to the store lady, who looked excited at the prospect of us buying dresses. We were also attracting quite a bit of attention, four pretty girls in gorgeous gowns. More and more people were entering the store just to get a closer look at us.

"Do you have a hair clip like this in purple?" I asked, pointing to the bow in my hair. She nodded and handed me one. The underlying bow was deep purple, with black lace over top it.

I gestured for Utau to bend down, and yanked out her hair ties. She winced, but let me work my magic. I tried to crimp her hair with my fingers, but it only created waves. Whatever, she could do that when we had actual tools. I then tied her hair into a low side-pony, which would look amazing when she crimped her hair.

I added the hair clip right on top of the hair tie, and the color matched her dress and stood out against her bright hair perfectly.

She looked at herself in the mirror and beamed. Amu raised her hair slowly. "I call Rima doing my hair and makeup."

"Yaya too!"

"Heck, I'd even pay you," Utau said, inspecting her hairdo closely. I smiled wryly.

"No need. Buy the dresses. Now can we leave?" I asked, as Yukari came over, her own dress already in a bag. Utau grinned scarily.

"No way, Rima. You haven't found a dress yet." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'll be going to the festival dance as Riku. It'd be weird if he wore a dress." I countered. Utau wagged her finger.

"Nuh-uh, Hoshina Rima. Riku is going to have a fever and my little sister shall attend. Isn't that right?" She asked, smiling nicely (read: threateningly) at Yukari, who backed away and nodded.

"Now, Rima, let's find you a dress!" They went to work in the racks, not even bothering to take off their dresses. They tossed me dress after dress, and offered various opinions on each one, but it was clear that they weren't meant for me.

Finally, Yukari got bored. "Here, just wear this." She said impatiently, handing me a dress on a hangar. "If it's not good, we can find a dress somewhere else.

I fidgeted. "I don't know. It's not really me. Wouldn't something a little shorter be better?"

"No, she can't-" Utau started, and then inspected the dress more closely. "Actually, it might work. Try it, Rima."

Amu pushed me in, and shut the curtain, and then called, "And don't look in the mirror until you show us!"

Rolling my eyes, I took off the previous reject and tossed it in the pile of dresses. Slipping into the new one, I was surprised at how comfortable it was, despite how uncomfortable it looked. I zipped up the back and tossed my hair over one shoulder, and then stepped out.

Amu had been talking to Utau and Yaya, but stopped when I came out. "Oh, my god."

"Rima-tan looks gorgeous!" Yaya squealed.

"You look amazing, Rima." Utau said softly, seemingly in awe. Yukari nodded her approval with an air of satisfaction. I raised my eyebrows.

"Is it really that great?" I crossed over your hallway mirror and looked at myself. My eyes widened.

"How much?"

* * *

After we bought the dresses, we found our way to the designated restaurant, where our group and another group had our dinner. We had A dinner, and the other two groups arrived just as we left. Nagihiko raised as eyebrow as I passed him, looking surprised at exactly how many things I had bought, considering I couldn't wear any of them in school.

"Blame the others," I muttered as I brushed past him, and heard him laugh behind me.

We wandered around for a bit, our shopping hunger and actual hunger satiated, and then went back to the meeting place. We boarded the bus, and after a short twenty minutes, arrived back at the lodge.

One teacher clapped his hands as the other teachers herded us off the bus. "Listen up! It is now seven. Everyone must be back in their rooms by ten, and no staying in the opposite sex's room past nine thirty. No exceptions. Until then, you are allowed to go around lodge grounds, and into the forest up to a certain point. There are several trails, and at the red mark on each trail, you cannot go further unless you ask a teacher to accompany you. Up to the red mark, the hotel remains in your sight. Past that, you may get lost. So absolutely no one is allowed past the mark. Got it?"

Everyone responded with a chorus of "Yes, sir" and a few idiot clowns said "NO!"

I rolled my eyes and went to our room to put all my stuff away. Then, as the other girls came in, we talked and played games and cards for a while, until perhaps eight, when it was almost completely dark.

"I have a headache." I muttered, tossing my hand into the pile of cards. "I'm losing, anyways. I'll take a walk."

"Do you want me to get you some medicine?" Utau asked, gesturing to her nurse supplies. I shook my head.

"No, some fresh winter air will help." I responded, shrugging on my coat and stepping outside the room. I went down the elevator, and out the front door. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, drinking in the cool winter night.

Suddenly, I saw a figure move in the shadow of the trees. Naturally, I moved closer, stepping into forest, making sure I was on the trail. As I got closer, I could tell it was a person.

She was dancing.

It was a girl, clad in traditional robes. I could tell by the bulky shape of her clothes. Her graceful ponytail was long and sleek, swinging slightly as she moved.

But who the fuck dances in the dark, in a forest, alone?

She stopped and stared straight in my direction (or at least I thought so, I couldn't see her face since it was dark) and I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"That you did, Rima-chan." The voice that spoke was familiar. It wasn't Amu, Utau, or Yaya though, since they were in the room, so...

"Nadeshiko?!" I blurted out as I stumbled forward, off the trail. I ran to the clearing where she- sorry, he, -stood. It was Nagihiko, all right.

He was wearing a beautiful patterned robe, shining pink with sakura blossoms. In his hand, he held a finely crafted fan, the kind used for dancing performances. We stared. (We seem to do this a lot. Shit, I hope we don't end up having a Twilight kind of relationship. Although most of our staring occurs out of shock, not mutual boringness.)

He smiled. "Uh, let me explain. On the last day here, we're going to a performance at the theater. Ironically, the other day, the coordinator for the show contacted Nadeshiko- my business contact- and asked me to perform one of the acts."

He shrugged. "I agreed. After all, the pay isn't half bad and I suffered through so many years of cross dressing, I might as well put it to use."

I nodded slowly. I supposed that it made sense. "So are you just not going to go the performance on the last day and be on the stage instead?"

He confirmed this with a nod. Then, he undid the robe and took it off, revealing a casual t-shirt and jeans underneath. He was also wearing sneakers. He folded the robe and put it into a shoulder bag. "So why are you-AUGHH!"

I jumped, startled. "What?!"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry. Butterfly."

I blinked uncomprehendingly. "You're scared of butterflies?"

He blushed and stumbled. "W-Well, you see-"

"You're scared," I repeated slowly, " of _butterflies._" And then I burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Butterflies?!"

"And insects." He muttered under his breath, which only made me laugh harder. I crossed over to him and whispered in his ear,

"There's a spider on your back."

He gave me a look. "A spider isn't an insect, smart one."

I kept laughing. "Oh, but you should've seen-AHH!"

"AGHH!"

I absolutely died. "Oh my-" I gasped. "I was imitating you, but I didn't expect you to react!"

"Well of course!" He defended. "When you screamed mid-sentence, I thought there was an insect, so I screamed too!"

I nudged him suggestively. "I guess the girly part rubbed off on you, eh?"

He rolled his eyes. "If I were girly then I would like butterflies."

I frowned. "All of my logic just blew up. You scream at butterflies, which makes you girly, but then again, you scream at butterflies, which makes you un-girly."

He nodded. "The mysteries of life."

"Still. I can't believe you're scared of them. What about butterflies are threatening in any shape, way, or form?"

He glared. "They're _ugly. _And this all happened because of the Great Butterfly Incident, which occurred when I was young and therefore traumatized me for the rest of my life."

I was about to respond when a very familiar voice said, "Nadeshiko?"

Almost as if out of habit, Nagihiko turned his head and replied, in character of his female alter ego, "Yes, Amu-chan?"

_Shit. You idiot, why?!_

Her mouth was hanging open. Nagihiko seemed to realize exactly what he had done, and was frozen. There was no excuse he could make right now. I quickly took his hand and ran, shouting over my shoulder, "I'll explain later, Amu!"

We ran as far as we could, crashing through trees and paths. When I was sure she couldn't see us anymore (actually I just don't like exercise, so we stopped when I ran out of breath) we came to a stop, panting against a tree.

I stood up after catching my breath. "You idiot, why did you have to go all Nadeshiko? You're dressed in boy clothes! You could've just said, 'No, Amu, it's Nagihiko, I just had to tie my hair up because it was getting in the way', but noooo, you had to pull a Nadeshiko!"

He looked troubled, breathing hard. "Sorry, force of habit. What now?"

I put my hands on my hips and glared. "Now you tell her."

"So why did you pull me out of there?" He countered. "If I'm just going to tell her anyways?"

"I was panicking because of _your_ stupid mistake! Besides, I needed to convince you to tell them _all_ the truth first. If you had confessed back there, things would've just gotten messier." I retorted.

He sighed and leaned back against the tree, taking out his hair tie. Instant gender change. "So what's your plan?"

I leaned against the tree as well. "You have to tell all of them. Not just Amu. The rest of them deserve to know the truth, too. They're your friends."

"I have lots of friends." He shot back. "You want me to tell every one of them?"

"No, you idiot. I'm talking about the seven people who care about you more than anyone else. The ones that deserve to know. Amu. Kukai. Tadase. Kairi. Ikuto. Utau. Yaya. The ones that will keep your secret for you, and ones that shouldn't be lied to!" I shouted.

He threw me a wry look. "You sound knowledgeable. Haven't you ever kept a secret from your friends?"

I closed my eyes. "That's why I don't have any friends."

There was silence for a couple of moments. Then I spoke again. "Secrets like these will only tear you guys apart. Trust me, I know. I've never let anyone in. I've kept everything to myself. People tried to get through to me. People wanted to be my friend. But I refused. And one by one, they gave up, drifted away. I've always been alone."

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "You guys found out a secret about me. And when the secret was out in the open, it brought me closer to you guys. For the first time, I opened up. And now I'm happy, happier than I've been in a long time. Can't you understand that?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He seemed unsure of what to say. I slammed my hand against the tree trunk and wheeled around to face him.

"You have been carrying this burden for far too long! We care, okay? All of us do, so it's time you trusted us and let us in! Do you know what I would've given for a chance like this, all over again? All these years? Goddammit, you're lucky that she saw you, or else you might've never told!"

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Rima. You're right. But you know…"

"What?" I snarled, trying (and failing) to hold back the emotions spilling out. A tiny sniff escaped me.

"I care, too." He said softly. "About you. You're not alone anymore, so don't cry."

"I'm not crying, you idiot. I think I'm allergic to this tree. Whatever. Just go and tell them, goddammit." I turned around and hurriedly wiped at my eyes.

I could almost hear him smiling. "Okay."

I turned around and followed right behind him. He took one step and stopped, and I crashed right into him. "What now?" I demanded.

He turned around slowly. "Uh… where are we?"

My eyes widened as he continued. "And where is the red marker?"

I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Ah, shit. We must've accidently passed it while we were running from Amu." I plopped down on the floor. "I refuse to move until you found out where the lodge is. This is all your fault, anyways."

He smiled cheerfully. "Well, we have two options. Keep walking back in the direction we came from and pray, or sit here in the dark and get eaten by wolves. Painfully. Slowly."

At that moment, said animal chose to howl, and I scrambled to my feet. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's haul ass."

* * *

After God knows how long, we finally stumbled into the vicinity of the lodge. It probably took a good half hour of "Carry me, you crossdresser." "Well, technically, you're one too, so-" "SHUT UP AND MOVE! I HEARD SOMETHING!" "Probably a wolf. One that likes eating mean little blonde girls." "Or maybe it's a butterfly." "What were your parents thinking when they had you?" "Oh, shut up. Move it." and stumbling through bushes in the dark to get here.

Under the lantern light, Nagihiko checked his watch. "It's nine. About a half hour before we have to go back to our same gender dorms."

I kicked his butt. "Great, now you have half an hour to tell them."

"There you are!" A furious Amu (which was something you didn't see very often) stomped over and grabbed Nagihiko by the upper arm. "Explain. Now."

He winced. "Ow, Amu-chan. Can you gather everyone in your room? I'll tell you everything."

She rolled her eyes. "We're all already there. Hurry." And then she practically dashed off with him in tow, leaving poor short-legged, fatigued Rima to stumble after them. Assholes.

By the time I got to the room (no one would fucking let me in, dammit) and Kairi finally opened the door, it appeared as though Nagihiko had finished his confession, because Amu was draped on the floor, having fainted, apparently. Utau was tending to her and 'tsk'-ing.

Kukai muttered something, which sounded suspiciously like, "I knew it."

Ikuto piped up. "Why do all of our friends keep turning out to be crossdressers?" Then he turned to Tadase, who was looking pale beside him. "Dude, are you sure you're not one too?"

* * *

**So do you love me for updating (relatively) quickly? Do you? Aw, shucks. Love you too.**

**I realize Nagi's confession was really short, but I really didn't want to write a long, drawn out, sad, dramatic confession, and I doubt you wanted to read one, either *eyeroll* so yeah. I especially like the last line.**

**Yes, dances are cliche. If you don't like it, well, FUCK YOU ALL. (I even tried to spin it off as a winter festival. I get points for trying.) But honestly. Are you seriously going to tell me you don't want to see Rima and Nagi get it on? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

***frolics away to guiltily work on AMI***

**Oh yeah, btw, when I get 150 reviews on AMI I'm going to write a fic about how to write a fic. So if you wanna read it, go check it out when it exists!**

**Till next time, and of course, review :)**

**~Sea**


	6. The Only Exception

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Only Exception"(the song, that is. I own the chapter.) All rights go to their respective owners. Oh, and the italicized part with Kirishima is third person. Note in advance.**

* * *

The Only Exception

"Move it, Mashiro! You're a sorry excuse for a man!" The coach deafeningly shouted, but I didn't flinch as I dragged myself around the track, pitying myself.

Kukai lapped me (for the third time) with a cheerful, "C'mon, Riku!" and Nagihiko wasn't far behind. Ikuto was ditching and even Tadase had passed me at least twice already.

Finally, we heard a loud whistle and gym was over.

"Thank god!" I muttered, walking into the locker room with Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase. (Kairi had been excused to go do some genius thingy.) As usual, I avoided looking at the guys and slipped into the private changing room, taking my bag off the shelf and changing back into my hoodie and jeans. I took off my cap, which had all my hair stuffed into it, and put my sunglasses back on. Tucking my tracksuit into the bag, I shouldered it and stepped out.

As I was walking down the hall, Kirishima-kun, one of my few friends that wasn't part of the top-secret secretive circle that knew my secret, caught up to me. "Hey, Riku, how's it going?"

We kept walking down the hall towards the mess hall, since lunch was right after gym. _Good_. I smiled.

He smiled back. "Well, that's good! Say, do you know who you're taking to the dance?"

I was utterly confused. _Uh, I'm straight..._

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. Oh," he realized. "Oh, no no no. I'm not asking you, of course. I meant, which girl are you taking?"

I frowned. _Well, Amu and Utau and Yaya are all just friends, so-_ he cut me off before I could continue writing. "No, the TAs don't count. They're all pretty much taken. Any other girl in mind?"

I blinked. _There aren't any other girls, unless you mean the teachers, which would be really weird._

He laughed again. "Oh, Riku, did you not know?" I furrowed my eyebrows. _About what?_

He explained. "Well, the dance is held with that all-girls boarding school about twenty five minutes away. It's more prestigious and expensive than this one, but the girls are mostly okay. I say mostly, because-" he cringed "-there are a couple that you gotta watch out for. I guess you wouldn't know any of them since you just transferred, but our schools hold joint events a lot and most of the guys text the girls from that school. Some of them are even dating."

_Like who?_ He thought about it for a moment and said, "Well, like Miku and Ryuu, and Sakimoto and-" I shook my head frantically. _No, I meant, who do I have to watch out for? And why? _

"Well, there's Saaya and Lulu and their group. They can be pretty persistent when they want somebody- ask Nagihiko, we all know he's been scarred- so you better stay out of their sights," he said, smiling wryly. He seemed to feel sorry for Nagihiko, who could handle just about anything. I shuddered and decided that I would attempt to avoid the two girls.

_Who are __**you **__taking? _I asked slyly, watching his face go crimson. He stammered. "Well, I haven't decided yet, but um…" He lowered his voice. "Did you see that girl on the field trip? Hoshina's little sister? Rumor has it that she's going to be attending, too."

My stomach dropped. He was going to ask… me?! For some reason, even though I liked Kirishima-kun in general, I didn't want him to. "I mean, I don't even really know her, but she just seemed so beautiful and funny. I laughed as soon as she started talking. I don't want to date her or anything, but one dance would be nice…" His expression was slightly dreamy.

I breathed a mental sigh of relief. I could handle one dance with a friend. _Well, I actually happen to know her, so do you want me to ask if she would spare a dance for you?_

His face lit up. "Really? Thank you so much, Riku! You're a really good friend." Then he smiled warmly and I couldn't help but smile back. Somehow, recently, I was finally able to make friends. I wasn't really sure what had changed.

"Rima-chan, are you really going to do it?" Kusukusu asked once Kirishima had waved goodbye. I nodded.

"Of course. I'm not that mean, you know. Besides, it's the least I could do for a friend that's accepted me."

After lunch and the rest of my classes, they handed out report cards. My heart beat rapidly, since I was never one to get good grades (aka I've never gotten an A in any subject that matters) but when I received mine, I could hardly believe it.

I skipped happily back to the dorm, humming under my breath. Then, unable to contain my excitement, I started outright singing the catchy song as I opened the door grandly and stepped inside, whipping off my disguise.

Utau and Amu were on my bed, chatting, Kukai and Nagihiko were playing some kind of game, and Ikuto was sleeping on the chair.

Utau raised an eyebrow. "Wow, what's got you in such a chipper mood?"

I grinned at her, wiggling my report card. "Mashiro Rima has straight A's!"

"Wow, that's great!" Amu applauded. I was smiling when Nagihiko took it from me, reading it over. He sweat dropped.

"Uh, Rima, you have an F in P.E." Everybody paused and stared at me for a moment. I blinked and then barreled on.

"Mashiro Rima has straight A's in everything that matters!" I amended.

Nagihiko laughed. "I guess the tutoring helped, huh?" I grudgingly nodded, and Kukai looked thoughtful.

"Tutoring… well, Rima, if you need help in Gym, I can tutor you! We can start right now, even! I have a great regimen for newbies," he exclaimed.

I looked at Amu and Utau on my bed, which was situated behind Kukai so he couldn't see them. Utau was nodding emphatically, grinning devilishly, wanting me to accept his offer. Amu frantically shook her head and made 'X' gestures, miming death. I sweat dropped.

"Uh, I'll pass."

"Okay!" He agreed cheerfully. "Maybe next time?"

Utau looked disappointed, pouting, and Amu seemed so relieved that I was sure I had made the right decision. Utau spoke up again. "You know, Rima, you're actually not a bad singer."

I snorted. "Please. I sound five."

She shook her head. "Well, it's true that your voice is high, but it's also clear and pretty. Not super special, but good. Have you thought about joining the karaoke session at the winter festival?"

I rapidly shook my head. "No way. I refuse."

"Nonsense," Utau said as she got up and bolted out the door, calling over her shoulder as she ran. "I'll sign you up right now!"

"Utau!" I wailed, but she was long gone and I couldn't step out disguise-less. "She just wants to torture me, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, that's probably why she wanted you to be tutored by Kukai," Amu agreed. Kukai furrowed his brow, slightly frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"N-NOTHING!" Amu quickly said, and Nagihiko and I chuckled while Kukai let out a hearty laugh to let her know he was just teasing. Ikuto twitched in his sleep. He rolled over, muttering something about fish and strawberries and "Yoru, come back." It was disturbingly cute.

"Oh, by the way, Nagihiko, what do Saaya and Lulu look like?" I asked innocently. My real intent was more to torture him, because, for some unfathomable reason, it was more fun with him.

He almost choked on his oxygen. "W-Why do you want to know?" He asked nervously. "How did you even find out about them?"

"Well of course!" I flipped my hair. "Mashiro Rima knows everything!"

"Except how to pass Gym," Ikuto muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "And how NOT to disturb creatures named Tsukiyomi Ikuto while they are sleeping."

I flipped my hair again. "That was all intentional!" Everybody laughed.

I honed in on Nagihiko. "Answer the question!"

"If you already know everything, why do you need me to tell you?" He asked with a scared expression. I 'hmphed', not missing a beat.

"Well, if you don't tell me, then I'll find out myself. And when I do, I will find said two girls, and tell them that you absolutely _adore _them and can't wait to make out with them at the dance!" I announced triumphantly.

His eyes widened in horror. "No, no, no, don't! I'll die!"

"Then start talking, mister." I was enjoying this way too much. It was incredibly fun teasing Nagihiko, and I didn't know why.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "Um."

"Descriptive," I commented.

He started again. "Um, well, they're…uh…"

"Seriously, your vibrant adjectives cause me to have the perfect mental image," I said sarcastically, watching him blush.

"Well, Saaya has red curly hair-"

"That's fake," Amu inserted.

"-And green eyes. Kind of cat-like."

"It's an insult to cats, really," Ikuto sniffed, his own feline ears popping up.

Nagihiko shot them both looks. "Um, and she's a bit immature."

"He means that she's a bitch," Ikuto supplied helpfully. "Which I can attest to."

Nagihiko rolled his eyes but continued. "Lulu has blonde hair with a slight tint of green, and it's curled on the ends-"

"Which is _so_ tacky," Amu interrupted, groaning.

"-And she wears a hair clip. She's also, um… not too mature."

"Basically, she's also a bitch," Ikuto translated.

Nagihiko gave them exasperated looks. "Are you guys like professional partners in bashing people or something?"

"Yup," Ikuto agreed as Amu blinked innocently. "Hah? What?"

Kukai and I both couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting out with laughter. Amu's confused expression and Ikuto smirking like a creeper behind her only made it funnier. Nagihiko broke into a grin as well, and soon enough, everybody joined in. (Except Ikuto. It's actually a bit creepy when he laughs. It turns out sounding like an evil cackle.)

Utau came back into the room to find us gasping for breath. "What the hell happened while I was away?"

"Amu and Ikuto became partners in crime," I answered, wiping my tears away.

She rushed over to Amu and hugged her, almost choking the breath out of her. "Finally! I've waited forever for this! My innocent Amu isn't innocent anymore!" She drew back and stared Amu seriously in the eyes. "Now, remember, the first rule of pranking is that-"

"No! I don't want to be like that!" Amu freaked, hysterically flailing her arms. "Make me innocent again!"

"Oh, Amu, don't you know?" I shook my head in mock sadness. "Once you go down the path of darkness, you can never go back.

Everyone, with the exception of Nagihiko, who was sweat dropping, smirked at her evilly.

Then we all (predictably) burst out laughing, and Yaya and Kairi came through the door, dragging a sleeping Tadase with them. They joined in the craziness and even more chaos occurred when Utau accidentally stepped on Tadase (who was just sleeping on the floor like 'I don't give a shit') and he made a noise like a dying cat.

Finally, we got (slightly) more serious and started talking about the dance. I complained about Utau signing me up for karaoke, and she somehow managed to avoid it and change the subject.

"I might not even go," Nagihiko said thoughtfully, resting his elbows on the pillow. I immediately became alert, and I had no idea why. Again. Why is he so confusing?

"Why not?" I asked, hating the way my voice actually sounded vulnerable.

He shuddered. "Because Saaya and Lulu are going to be there."

I sniffed, ready to roll out the crocodile tears. A couple started to slip down onto my cheeks. "B-But then you won't get to see me… I even bought a dress and all. That's mean, Nagi!"

He looked stricken. "No, don't cry! Of course I'll go, I just didn't know that you'd be going as a girl!"

Immediately the waterworks stopped. I grinned. "Great!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You were faking, weren't you?"

I blinked innocently. "Whatever are you talking about, dear?"

He sort of smirked and then said, "That's _mean_, Ri-ma."

My cheeks died.

And so did everyone else. Of laughter, that is. Then dinner came and I had to put on my stupid disguise, but Nagihiko and I argued with expressions and looks. We had a silent war, basically. Everyone else was watching with amused interest and eventually, we all started laughing again. Seriously. It's like we were high on drugs or something.

Life was great.

* * *

_"Um, hi. I'd like to know Mashiro Riku's schedule?" Kirishima bent over the secretary's desk. He had to ask Riku something, and he didn't know where he could be right now._

_ The secretary frowned at him. "I'm sorry, we're not allowed to disclose students' personal information." Her eyes widened as Kirishima gave her the sad puppy eyes._

_ "Please? He's my friend, and I just need to ask him something…"_

_ "Well, alright," she relented. "Just this once, and don't tell anybody." She typed quickly, and then her expression became confused. "I'm sorry, but there isn't a Mashiro Riku enrolled here."_

_ What?_

_ She looked closer. "There is, however, a Mashiro Rima." And then her eyes widened and she stammered. "Oh, I'm sorry, there's been a mistake! There is actually a Riku and no Rima. Sh-He should be in his dorm, 301, right now," she hastily corrected._

_ Rima? Sh-He? Something was wrong._

_ Kirishima shook it off. The secretary had just made a mistake, that's all. "Well, thanks!" He waved, and started down the hall._

_ The secretary waited until he was gone, heart pounding. Then, she quickly spun in her chair and dialed the main office. "Headmaster?" She gulped. "I think I might've screwed up."_

_ As Kirishima was walking down the hall looking for 301 but not really paying attention to the dorm numbers, a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Whatever are you talking about, dear?"_

_ The voice was very familiar. With dread, he realized that it was Hoshina Rima._

_ "That's mean, Ri-ma." That was Nagihiko's voice he heard. So she was there, in that room._

_ A loud bout of laughter erupted from the group inside the room. Then, someone- Kukai, by the sound of it- exclaimed, "Oh, it's dinner time!"_

_ A few seconds later the group came out and Kirishima buried his head in the book that had been under his arm, pretending like he had just been walking past. When they were behind him, he looked at them, counting the group members._

_ Hoshina Rima was not there. But someone of very similar height was._

_ He glanced at the dorm room number. 301._

* * *

"Amu, you look _fine_," I told her for about the millionth time as she stared herself down in the mirror.

"Easy for you to say!" She cried. "You look amazing!"

I snagged one of her straps and pulled her down to my height. "Amu, you are a head taller than me. You are blessed. Now let's _go._"

"Wait, Rima, don't move!" Utau exclaimed. I turned back to her, exasperated.

"What now?"

She bent down, her high, thin black heels slightly restricting her movement. "Sorry. The back of your dress is caught on something."

I looked down at my dress. It was lovely, lush, midnight blue color. The top was tight and off the shoulder, and the bottom was all flowing ruffles. The front was short and flirty, while the back was long and wild. It was something you'd see on a runway, and not anything I ever thought I would wear.

But I looked stunning, and I knew it, and therefore, I wore it.

Yaya laughed. "Why is Amu-chi freaking out? She's beautiful!"

"Right?" I deadpanned, dragging Amu away from the mirror. "Now, let's go, for real this time, or else the dance is going to be over before we even get there."

We walked down the hall giggling, and even though I had practiced for the longest time walking in my heels, I still tripped about a dozen times over on the way to the ballroom.

We 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at all the beautiful decorations. Lanterns were hanging everywhere, shedding soft light in different shades of blue and white. Small snowflake models hung in chains from the ceiling. There were refreshments and even a station for making wishes and putting them in a box. The teachers would read them and give the most deserving students what they wanted.

I saw two girls who I assumed to be Saaya and Lulu by the punch bowl, because they matched Nagihiko's descriptions and were wearing the smallest scraps of fabric that were miraculously stitched together.

Yet, there were GROUPS of guys around them.

I voiced my opinions to our group and Amu muttered half-jokingly, "They pay them."

I laughed and then I heard Nagihiko.

"Rima?"

I turned towards the sound and saw Nagihiko, in all his formal glory, with his eyes wide open. He was looking adorable in a loose, white dress shirt and a black tie that was loosely tied.

"You look beautiful, Rima," he said softly, causing me to blush a bit and attempt to compliment him back in a mass of stutters.

"Rima?"

This time, I turned around to see Kirishima-kun, dressed in much the same way as Nagihiko, holding out a hand. "Would you care to dance?"

I remembered that I had promised him a dance. "Of course, Kirishima-kun."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name? I never introduced myself."

_Crap._ "Oh, well, Riku told me."

He smiled, seeming to accept this explanation. "Okay, Rima. Let's dance."

"Hold on." A hand wrapped around my waist and I squeaked in surprise. It was Nagihiko. "How do you know Rima?"

Kirishima's smile faltered. "I know her through Riku. And I saw her at the field trip."

"But why do you want to dance with her?" Was I going crazy, or did I hear a hint of possessiveness in his voice?

Kirishima opened his mouth, but I intervened before they could start an interrogation or something. "Let me go, Nagihiko. I promised him a dance."

He looked confused. "You did?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He let go and stepped back, laughing sheepishly. "Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean, I'm not your boyfriend or anything. I don't know why I did that," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head meekly.

"Um. Okay." I was utterly confused.

"Okay."

"Okay…" Kirishima sounded impatient. I quickly whirled around and took his hand, following him out to the dance floor. We slow danced for a bit, and talked. He told me about his basketball tryouts and I absently listened, nodding and smiling when required. Then I told him about my favorite comedy show, and he did the same.

Then, he said, in a low voice next to my ear, "Tell me. I just need to know. Are you… Mashiro Riku?"

I froze.

"N-No, of course not," I managed to stammer out.

"Then why did I hear your voice inside Riku's room, and yet, when your group of friends came out, no Hoshina Rima was to be seen?"

"You probably heard wrong."

"I heard Nagihiko call you Rima inside the room. I'm not wrong," he countered.

I gnawed on my lip. What should I do? Deny? But he had already heard too much. "Please don't tell anybody."

"I won't. But Rima, why did you lie?" His eyes searched mine and I felt guilty for lying to him. I was really going Nadeshiko with this whole thing.

"I have good reasons, but it's a long story," I promised. He nodded, but his gaze was now distant and I could already feel it. _Another bond broken. _I took a deep breath, ready to explain and apologize. "Kirishima, I-"

I didn't get to finish, because an announcement boomed over the PA system. "It's time to start the karaoke session! Our first ("and only", he muttered, but since it was a mic we could all hear him) singer, Hoshina Rima, please come onstage!"

"Shit," I muttered, drawing my arms back from Kirishima's neck. "I gotta run."

Then someone pushed me from the back and I was suddenly being propelled forward, and found myself tripping up the stairs to the stage. A microphone was thrust in my hand.

"Well hello there, Hoshina Rima! What would you like to sing?" The DJ asked me cheerfully.

"Uh, whatever. You choose," I muttered, still thinking through everything that had just happened in the last five minutes. He nodded and randomly selected a song, and the instrumentals started to play.

It wasn't until the words showed on the screen and I started singing did I realize that I, in fact, knew this song very well. I had listened to it all the time when my parents had first started fighting. It remained one of my favorite songs.

_When I was younger I saw_

_ My daddy cry_

_ And curse at the wind._

_ He broke his own heart and I watched_

_ As he tried to reassemble it_

My voice cracked. It was too true.

_And my momma swore that she would_

_ Never let herself forget_

_ And that was the day that I promised_

_ I'd never sing of love_

_ If it does not exist…_

* * *

I found that my voice refused to sound. I couldn't sing the next part. The crowd had been waving and clapping, but stopped and looked confused when I stopped. "I'm sorry," I uttered, then dropped the microphone and ran. A loud noise accompanied the downfall of the microphone, but I didn't care as I burst out the doors and into the cold night air.

It was snowing. Figures. But I kept running, into the woods on the campus, because I had to get away from it all.

"_I mean, I'm not your boyfriend or anything."_

_ "You look beautiful, Rima."_

_ "No, don't cry! I'll go!"_

_ "I guess the tutoring must've helped, huh?"_

_ "I care, too. About you. You're not alone anymore, so don't cry."_

What the hell was happening? Why was I remembering all of this? And what was this strange sensation, this alien feeling?

I could identify most of my emotions right now. Panic. (But at what?) Fear. (But of what?) Sadness. (But for what?) Loss. (But of what?) There main emotion that was in my chest, that was blocking my thought process, however, refused to be identified, elusively staying out of my mind's grasp.

I didn't notice Nagihiko until he grabbed my arm, spun me around, and kissed me.

And all of a sudden all of my feelings magnified and exploded, and I drew back, wide-eyed. The memories of him weren't the only things I had.

_"How could you? This is all YOUR fault!"_

_ "My fault? Well, you could never admit to anything!"_

_ "Oh, don't you __**dare**__ make this into something about me. This is about Rima!"_

_ "No, it's not! It never has been! This has always been about us. Just face it, we're too different!"_

_ "We wouldn't be if it weren't for you!"_

_ And then the doors to happiness slammed shut._

I looked at him. His hair was disheveled from the wind and his lips were bruised and dark. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes had never looked brighter. The snow landed gently on his dark hair and his tie was over his shoulder.

And the look that he gave me…

"I can't, Nagihiko. I can't…" I sounded broken.

He stepped dangerously close. "Why not, Rima? Is it because of your parents?"

"Yes," I whispered, looking up into his endless eyes.

"Well, you know what I think?" He reached out and gently rested his fingertips on my cheek. I shivered at his touch, so soft and light, but at the same time, so agonizingly noticeable. "To hell with your parents, Rima."

"You're not them. This is your life. And you're damned if let their mistakes control you forever, Rima."

And then, in that moment, I decided that I absolutely loved Nagihiko Fujisaki and that he was completely right, because to hell with my parents' mistakes. I wouldn't repeat them because I would never give up on what I wanted.

What I wanted was right in front of me, so I fucking took it.

And this time I felt all that stupid electricity people talk about, when you're in love. I felt all the sparks and thunder and the light kisses of snow on our skin and that ache in your heart.

_The doors to happiness may have been closed, but he broke down all the fucking walls just so he could lead me through._

And when we broke apart, laughing, and I smiled, and he told me I was an idiot and gave me his jacket and led me back inside, I was at peace. I had finally let go of my past with that one small kiss and all my demons were laid to rest.

_But darling you, are, the only exception…_

And then we danced the night away.

* * *

I was grinning and so was he. We were laughing about nothing and we looked completely stupid and I didn't care at all.

"Rima, your cellphone is ringing!" He shouted over the music.

"Okay!" I yelled back. He laughed.

"Well, answer it!"

"Okay, be right back!" I drew my cellphone out of the pocket of the shorts I wore under the dress. I was still smiling, but wiped it off and tried to act serious as I slipped outside to get away from the noise.

I saw that it was Mom. I smiled widely again, eager to tell her about everything. We called each other frequently, but this would definitely be news since I never told her that I loved Nagihiko. I myself had only figured it out a little while ago, right?

I flipped the phone open and leaned against the wall. "Hey, Mom."

* * *

"What do you mean, I'm leaving?"

-fin.-

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME DON'T HATE ME DON'T HATE ME okay you hate me I'm so sorry**

**I'm almost afraid to ask, but...d-d-do you w-w-wan...ahem. Do you want an epilogue?**

**Please answer honestly with this. This actually is the first story I've ever finished and I want it to be the best it can. Logically, Rima will eventually get found out and leave. So yeah, I'm super sorry ):**

**I never imagined their confessions to be like that. I just let it play out and personally, I don't think they could've been more perfect :) **

**Please tell me you want an epilogue. I actually hate to leave them like this D: Also, the how-to fic is up. Please go read that and review (no, it's not an ego thing, you'll understand if you read it) and I love you all.**

**Ciao!**

**~Sea**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

I had pulled a total Nadeshiko.

I admit it. I'm guilty.

I packed up my bags that night. I left a note on my bed. I walked out of my dorm, undisguised, for the first time in weeks besides the dance. I left without a word to anyone.

It wasn't my choice, and never was. I had to leave because Kirishima had found out, and the Headmaster found out that he found out. (Which sounds totally repetitive.) He had expelled me, in a sense, but it wouldn't go on my permanent record since I hadn't actually done anything wrong. It was a metaphorical expulsion, but if I didn't leave, they would actually kick me out.

To top it off, I was headed for Europe.

There was nowhere else I could go, since my mother was still jobless. But I didn't blame her, since the economy wasn't great and she had been trying her hardest. And besides, my father now had all legal rights over me.

These thoughts ran through my head as I sluggishly dragged my suitcase up the ramp to the airplane. The other ones had been checked in and were in the cargo hold of the airplane.

I knew nobody around me, and nobody knew me. I was alone again. I didn't even have the courage to say goodbye to the ones I loved in person. I couldn't stand seeing them hurt, and in a way, it would've been hurting me, too. And I was much too selfish for that.

Figures. Just as I had found happiness, it had been torn away from me. It really only reinforced my belief that happiness didn't exist.

I missed him already. As much as I tried to stop my heart from aching for him, I missed everything about him. His ridiculous long, purple hair, his wide, ochre eyes, his kind smile, his fair skin, the tilt of his head, the way he smirked only at me. The practical and funny things he would say, the stranger bits, the heartfelt conversations. How he understood me. How he cared for me.

"Would you like a drink, ma'am?" Absently, I nodded, and a slender yet toned arm placed a Coke in front of me. My favorite. I glanced up sharply.

"How did you-" Then I stopped, gaping.

Nadeshiko smiled down at me, clad in a flight attendant uniform. "Is there a problem, miss?"

I looked around me to ascertain that no one was watching, then lowered my voice and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here? Scratch that, how did you even GET here?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean, you're out of ice? We've only just taken off!"

"I-I'm SO SORRY! I-I'll try and get some for you right away!" A very familiar, panicked voice said. I groaned as I turned to see Amu, dressed the same way as Nadeshiko, frantically trying to push a cart down the aisle.

"You'd better," The blonde in the seat sniffed. Something about the angle of her face seemed familiar, but I couldn't see much else since sunglasses masked a large portion of her face. Even so, there was no mistaking those huge pigtails.

I sweatdropped. Was Amu really so dense as to not recognize Utau? A devilish grin split Utau's face as soon as Amu left. She laughed and turned to high-five the brunette next to her, his face also obscured by shades, but his mouth in a familiar, easy grin. Kukai and Utau made a good pair of pranksters.

Remembering my original question, I turned back around, but saw that Nadeshiko was already sashaying down the aisle to the area where the flight attendants make their coffee and shit.

I cursed under my breath and attempted to get up, but a sudden wave of turbulence caused me to fall back into my seat (and a yelp to be heard in the back, undoubtedly from a certain rosette's mouth) and an actual flight attendant came over, telling me shit about how I had to buckle up or whatever.

I nodded, but as soon as she turned around I took off and headed towards the back. Amu and Nadeshiko were the only ones there, since the actual attendants were now doing their job.

"I don't even know what to say right now. I have way too many questions," I said, glaring. Amu blinked rapidly and Nadeshiko smiled innocently.

"Wh-" I started, but Nadeshiko cut me off.

"Wait a second," and then Nadeshiko disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later, Nagihiko stepped out. "Okay. Continue," he said, now clad in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with his hair down.

I glared. "As I was saying, wh-"

"Hold on," he said, cutting me off again, causing me to throw my hands in the air. "You want to know why we came for you? Because we love you. You want to know how we got those uniforms? Well, you must know that Hoshina Utau used to be a model. You want to know how we got on? Turns out having charas do come in handy at random times. You want to know how we knew where you were? Kairi's a genius with computers and tracking. You want to know where all of us are? Amu and I are here, Utau and Kukai are in seats 21 A and B, Tadase is in seat 24 F, Kairi and Yaya are in seats 23 D and E, and Ikuto is in the overhead compartment." He pointed upwards. "Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Why the hell is Ikuto in the overhead compartment?" was all I could utter. A muffled voice sounded above me.

"Believe it or not, it's quite comfortable for one in here. Or two, if Amu would deign to join me."

"N-Never!" She flushed.

Nagihiko looked at me seriously. "Really, Rima. What were you thinking? Did you really believe that we'd just let you go?"

"You guys let Nadeshiko go," I muttered, "so I figured you'd do the same for me."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Nadeshiko is different. Nagihiko showed up to confuse us more, and besides, she seems so unmanageable."

I bristled. "Are you saying I'm manageable?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Nagihiko asked wonderingly, and Amu sweat dropped.

"I-I mean, it's just that you're smaller, so you seem easier to drag back, and- okay I'll stop talking," she stuttered, lowering her head when I shot her my Glare of Death and Doom For Calling Me Short.

I sighed. "Well, you guys had better not get found out. You have passports, right? And since you all go to boarding school, you must be pretty rich. Buy a plane ticket back."

Amu looked pointedly at Nagihiko, who whistled innocently.

"You _do_ have passports, don't you?"

"I may or may not have left them on my kitchen counter," Nagihiko replied cheerfully.

I groaned and started banging my head against the wall. "My friends are so stupid, my friends are so stupid, my friends are so stupid…"

"Excuse me miss, but you aren't allowed to be back here. You too, sir," a flight attendant told me in a hushed voice and looked at Nagihiko. Since he was dressed in regular clothes, he no longer looked like a flight attendant.

"Of course, ma'am, we'll go back to our seats right away," he said smoothly, taking my hand. "Now come on, Rima-koi."

I blushed and bristled at his use of 'koi'. I mean, I never really officially became his girlfriend. Plus, the way he said it was sickening, and I was 100 percent sure he had done that on purpose. "Don't call me that," I hissed. He only smiled in reply as we sat down in our seats. (No wonder there had been an empty one next to me.)

I decided to ignore Nagihiko, simply because he was smirking and being smug about how he had snuck on an airplane. His atmosphere of braggy-ness was overwhelming me. I closed my eyes, and tried my hardest to ignore his presence.

"Hey, Rima, did you miss me?" His voice, his _very_ attractive voice, penetrated my thoughts and made me twitch. How had he known?

"Aww, don't act like you didn't. I can see it in your face." Something in his voice had changed a little. Whereas it had been teasing before, there was a bit of hurt and longing in the last sentence. I debated internally about whether or not to respond, but didn't get a chance, because a pair of arms enveloped me and I could smell Nagihiko.

"I missed you too, Rima," he murmured into my hair. "Why did you just leave? Why didn't you tell any of us?"

I swallowed a bit. "I… I don't… it just would've hurt too much. I couldn't have dealt with it."

"And you thought I could?" His voice sounded just a bit angry, but mostly disbelieving. "Rima, do you honestly believe that we thought you weren't worth going after?"

"Yes," I whispered, opening my eyes and looking up at him. His ochre orbs were melting, almost, and made me feel guilty beyond repair.

"Mashiro Rima," he said sternly, "Don't you dare say that ever again. I love you, okay? We all do. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're caring, you're kind, and you're perfect."

I broke away from his arms and glared back at him. "I am NOT perfect."

"Oh, but Rima," he said softly, brushing my hair away from my face. "You're perfect to me. You may not be perfect to everyone, but you are exactly what I need. Do you understand?"

I wasn't really sure what was redder, my face, or the untouched can of Coke.

"Well," I sputtered, "There's still the problem of what you're going to do next. If you get caught…"

He smiled. "We'll figure it out. Tadase's sparkle attack really comes in handy sometimes."

I laughed a little. Then I stopped. "That's not all I meant. I mean, I had to move to Europe, and part of the reason I didn't say goodbye was because I thought we were going to break up. I mean, I'm there, and you're in Japan, and it just wouldn't have worked."

He frowned. "You say 'I mean' a lot, for someone who doesn't mean what she says at all."

I frowned back. "I do mean it."

He shook his head. "Rima, I know you better than that. You don't give up. And I know you love me. You never stopped, and you wouldn't have just left me there and moved on. You were just planning on torturing yourself to save me the pain."

I blinked. "Wow, you make me sound so self-sacrificing and heroic."

He lightly punched me. "Because you are, you know. Look, I don't know what'll happen next with us. But I'll talk to your dad. I'll talk to my mom. Maybe if we have some kind of engagement, my mom can help pay for your tuition to the all-girls private school." He smiled to let me know he was joking about the engagement. I didn't think I would've minded too much, though.

"But Rima, tell me you don't love me. Tell me that you don't want us to be together. Because if you said that, I'd tell you right away that you're lying. This will work. We were meant to be, no matter how cheesy or sappy that sounds. And if we weren't, I'll defy fate so I don't have to lose you."

I nodded slowly. "You're the only one I've ever loved, Nagihiko. You know that."

"Not even circus boy?" He teased. I managed a small smile.

"Really. I promise it'll be okay. I love you, Mashiro Rima." He said, hugging me again. He gave a small kiss on the nose.

"I love you too," I whispered, closing my eyes. "This will work."

All around us, people on the airplane exploded into spontaneous applause and I smiled to myself. _What a strange way to start the time where I'll finally be happy._

After all, it isn't everyday that your boyfriend sneaks on a plane and drags along your friends, forgets the passports, and declares his love for you in a poetic way in front of a bunch of strangers three thousand feet in the air.

* * *

**Okay. Obligatory end of story long A/N. First off, thank you all so, so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I actually can't believe I got so many reviews for six measly chapters. This is the first story I've ever finished, so I hope you guys thought it satisfactory!**

**The thing is epilogues is that I thought maybe it wouldn't live up to your expectations. I really hope it did, because I didn't really have an idea of how to go about it. I didn't want to like, plan out the rest of their life or something, but I also didn't want it to be another cliffhanger.**

**A lot of people have been asking me if I'm going to make a second season, or continue this fic. The answer? Probably not. I'm currently working on my first Amuto project (in this fandom, a lot of people write terrible Amuto fics, so hopefully when mine comes out it'll be good enough for your enjoyment :) and I can't juggle three stories. (AMI hasn't been updated in like, forever. I apologize.) But also, if I did continue it... well, there's nothing to write about. This whole story is about Rima going to boarding school and pretending to be a guy. If she's not in boarding school anymore...uh, there's no point. And I don't have any good ideas.**

**Haha, that's all. I'm really hoping to get to 75 reviews by the end of this fic. Maybe eighty. Or ninety. Or a hundred if you're feeling generous. Okay, now I'm just getting greedy. I love you all and I hope you continue to read my work!**

**~Sea**


End file.
